<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Remembering by eile24downtown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815362">Still Remembering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eile24downtown/pseuds/eile24downtown'>eile24downtown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bellamione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bellamione - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Lesbian Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Sex, Sad Ending, Shameless Smut, Smut, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eile24downtown/pseuds/eile24downtown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione could not believe the situation she had been thrown into. Bellatrix Black was supposed to be dead. Dead. Not alive. Not alive and forcing Hermione to do her bidding. She tried to tell herself she kept coming back because her life depended on it, and not because she slowly began to feel things for the Death Eater that she wasn't supposed to feel. But as much as she tried, there was no denying it. Hermione had fallen in love with Bellatrix Black.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Heart's As Heavy, As These Nights Are Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone. This is my second shot at writing for Bellamione. This was initially supposed to be a one-shot, but I just kept adding more and more information until I realized it had to be split up into a few chapters. It might be around 3 or 4 chapters long, I'm still not sure. It's a bit different from what I've written in the past, so I hope it turns out ok. Feedback is always appreciated. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> The weekend was coming up in a few days and the students were buzzing with excitement, well, the students who were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, that is. Almost all first and second years wore a gloomy face, knowing they wouldn’t be able to tag along. As Ginny walked through the corridors of the castle, she couldn’t help but snicker at the frowns the youngest students wore. It wasn’t long ago that she was in their place, but now, a seventh year, she was free to wander off into the magical town with her friends. She quickly skipped through the halls, reached the Gryffindor common room, said the password, crossed the noisy room and made her way to the girls’ dormitory.</p><p> </p><p> Hermione sat by the window next to her bed, looking down at the school grounds. The snow was beginning to melt, giving way for the spring season to enter. It all looked so different than it did just a year ago. The images of the war still fresh on her mind, always fresh on her mind. At times it was hard to believe they had won; that they had actually defeated Voldemort and won the war.</p><p> </p><p> Every day, she reflected on everything that had happened, what they had all accomplished, the people she had lost, the people they had <em>all</em> lost. But mostly, she found herself reflecting on how she had grown, matured; on how she had changed. She often found herself staring into the mirror and not recognizing the person that stared back. Never in a million years would she have thought she’d be in the position she was now, feeling the things she now felt. She couldn’t quite figure out the moment she fell in love with the Death Eater, but she knew that she was just that, in love. In love with Bellatrix Lestrange, well, Bellatrix <em>Black</em> as she now preferred to be called.</p><p> </p><p> It was a strange relationship, one that seemed to blossom out of nowhere. She knew she should’ve put a stop to it when it first began, back when they stumbled upon each other after the war. She knew she should’ve told someone back then, that Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort’s Lieutenant and second in command, had somehow survived and was alive and well. Well, as well as she could be, considering the circumstances in which she had survived. Just as Mrs. Weasley had cast the spell that seemed to have finished off the Death Eater, Bellatrix had apparated with what little magic she could conjure after being stunned and managed to escape, unbeknownst to everyone else surrounding the battle.</p><p> </p><p> No one knew she had managed to survive and had been hiding within one of the many Black properties. Not until Hermione accidentally stumbled upon her in Hogsmeade, and in a bookstore of all places.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> It had taken her a couple of minutes to actually realize who she had come face to face with. The flashbacks of being tortured by the dark witch came rushing back with lighting speed, her right hand instinctively grasping her left arm. Her mouth had gone dry and her legs threatened to betray her. She tensed even more when she heard that sickly sweet voice leave ruby red lips.</p><p> </p><p> “Well, well, well, look who we have here. The <em>mudblood</em>,” she had spat with a crooked smile on her lips. “Just the person I need.” And with that, Bellatrix lunged at the young girl, held her firmly within her arms and apparated them both out of the book store without a single soul had noticed what had happened.</p><p> </p><p> “Hermione!” Ginny chimed as she rushed into the shared bedroom and dropped her book bag carelessly next to her bed. “Let’s go get dinner! Neville and Luna are waiting for us and we need to go wait for Ron’s owl, to see if Harry and him are joining us tomorrow.” The smile on Ginny’s face was unmeasurable. There was no doubt she was head over heels for <em>the boy who lived</em>, and so was he about her. Hermione turned from the window, to her friend with a warm smile placed on her features. She sometimes wished it was just that easy for her. She sometimes wished she and Ron had managed to work out and have a healthy and happy relationship like the one Ginny and Harry had. But every time those thoughts crossed her mind, they were easily brushed off by the image of Bella’s face invading her mind. That pale, perfectly sculpted and beautiful face. The face that haunted Hermione’s dreams every night, ever since that day at the bookstore.</p><p> </p><p>“Helloooooo, earth to Hermione,” Ginny said as she snapped fingers in front of her best friend’s face, successfully making Hermione come back to the present.</p><p> </p><p> Blinking rapidly, she gathered her thoughts. “Sorry Ginny, uhm, yeah, let’s go down for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p> “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange lately. Well, stranger than usual,” Ginny said as they exited the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p> “That’s not true!” Hermione defended with an amused look on her face and successfully pushing Ginny a few steps back.</p><p> </p><p> “Well you have!” Ginny defended as she laughed and caught up with the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Hermione! The guys are probably already waiting for us in town!” Ginny called from the stairs leading down to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione knew the upcoming argument would be the same one they’ve had almost every single weekend many, many times before. She slowly peeked out of the doorway and looked down at her best friend, who was standing in the middle of the staircase, anxiously waiting to reach the last step and run off like a freed lion. With a heavy sighed, she began to speak.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m not goi-”</p><p> </p><p> “NO!” Ginny screamed. She didn’t need Hermione to finish the sentence to know what her friend was going to say. In a flash, she was back at the top of the staircase and stomping furiously towards the brunette. “You’re not doing this again! Hermione, when was the last time you came out to Hogsmeade with us? When was the last time you saw Harry and Ron?! Don’t you miss them? Because they do you, they ask about you every weekend! I know McGonagall is laying homework hard on you, but can’t you find at least <em>one</em> weekend to come out with us??” Ginny was practically groaning like a little kid by the time she finished her rambling. Hermione found it an adorable sight, but knew her friend would go from adorable to angry in just a few moments.</p><p> </p><p> “You know I need all the extra assignments I can get in order to get into the Ministry Program,” she explained with a sad smile. It was a lie.</p><p> </p><p> “I don’t know why you have to do that. Harry and Ron became Aurors, no questions asked. Why do you need all this extra work?” Ginny huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p> “Because I don’t want to become and Auror,” Hermione defended, “I want in on the Minister’s shadow program.” Another lie. “I need all the extra work and best grades I can get.” Yet another lie.</p><p> </p><p> Hermione looked at her best friend expectantly, wondering if she would buy the same excuse she’d been using for a couple months now. They both looked at each other’s eyes, one pair flaring with anger at her friend’s choice of a weekend, the other pair pleading for comprehension.</p><p> </p><p> After just a minute of the staring contest, Ginny finally sighed, “Fine!”</p><p> </p><p> Hermione let the breath she’d been keeping in, out, and relief washed over her. “Thank you,” she smiled at her friend, who was now smirking at her.</p><p> </p><p> “This all better pay off one day, meaning you better become Minister of Magic in the near future,” Ginny joked as she punched Hermione lightly on the arm. “I expect to have good friends in high places!” she said over her shoulder as she skipped down the stairs and without another word, exited the common room.</p><p> </p><p> “Oh gods,” Hermione groaned as she went back into the bedroom to grab her sweater. The weather was still quite cold and she didn’t want to risk catching a cold on her way to see Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hermione appeared at the apparition point outside the gates of a very prestigious looking manor in the middle of a forest, located somewhere in Finland. She took a few moments to recollect herself. She had never truly become a fan of Apparition, no matter how many times she’d done it. Once she felt her stomach settle, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. A few birds sang their tunes in the trees surrounding the manor, the sky was a light gray, not promising or denying whether the sun would peek out sometime during the day or not. Taking in a deep breath, smelling wet dirt and grass, she stepped towards the tall iron gate and placed her hand on the bars. A feeling of warmth passed through her fingers as the screeching of metal began to sound, announcing the opening of the gates. It was quite a little ways a walk to get to the manor from where the gates were, but Hermione never minded it. She quite enjoyed it, actually. It always helped her mentally prepare herself for what was to come.</p><p> </p><p> She was there to see Bellatrix, one of the (previously) top most wanted people in the Wizarding World, a Death Eater. Hermione was there to see Bellatrix, the woman she had fallen in love with.</p><p> </p><p> Walking at a calm pace, her mind raced back months ago, recalling how their, <em>camaraderie?</em>, had begun.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> <em>Hermione slowly took in the tomes upon the shelves. She was currently looking for a new book to get her eager hands on. This bookstore in Hogsmeade always proved to be a given in finding something interesting to read. Whether it be about research, a guide book, a biography or even fiction, she always found something good here. As she turned to walk down another aisle at the back of the store, her body collided with a dark figure that seemed to have come out of nowhere. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry,” she quickly apologized. “I was my fau-” she was halfway through an apology, when she saw the cloak-covered figure lift the hood to reveal their face. Slowly, pale slender hands pulled the fine cloth back to expose a (just as pale) face. Eyes as dark as they could get, stared back at Hermione, locking her in a trance that seemed to trap her for only a moment, but seemed more like a lifetime. It had taken her a few seconds to actually realize who she had come face to face with. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix Lestrange. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The flashbacks of being tortured by the dark witch came rushing back with lighting speed, her right hand instinctively grasping her own left arm. Her mouth had gone dry and her legs threatened to betray her. She tensed even more when she heard that sickly sweet voice leave those tantalizing lips.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Well, well, well, look who we have here. The </em>mudblood<em>,” she spat with a crooked smile on her lips. “Just the person I need.” And with that, Bellatrix lunged at the young girl, held her firmly within her arms and apparated them both out of the book store. Not a single soul had noticed what had happened. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A moment later, with a loud crack and a harder ‘thud’, Hermione felt herself fall onto hard, marble floor. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Get up!” she heard the dark witch demand behind her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> <em>‘Oh no, no, no, no.’ </em> <em>Hermione’s brain was a whirling wreck. She reached her right hand down to her jean’s back pocket, desperately grabbing for her wand.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Looking for this?,” Bellatrix softly asked. Hermione turned to look at the witch standing over her, twirling the vine wood wand between her fingers; black painted fingernails tapping the wand’s surface every time it spun. From the angle Hermione had of the dark witch, she looked absolutely dominant. Her body stood tall and straight. Her posture one only of noble family could pull off. She looked nothing like the last time she had seen her. Gone was the crazy look on her face. Her sunken features were now full again. Her eyes weren’t dull anymore, dark sure, but they held a shine in them, resembling polished glass marbles. Her lips, oh lord those lips, were plump and painted with lipstick red. Dark curls cascaded down over her shoulders and over her back, framing that elegant face perfectly. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione let her eyes wander further south where she saw a pale and taut neck, leading a perfect path down between 2 voluminous mountains that were her breasts. Hermione’s breath hitched at the sight. Sure, they were covered, but seeing the top halves spill over that infamous corset of hers, was enough to make her question what she was doing. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “See something you like?” Bellatrix smirked, watching Hermione shake her head briefly as she stood back up with a determined look on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Give me my wand Lestrange,” she demanded, only succeeding in making the dark witch cackle at her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t think so. At least not yet,” Bellatrix answered, contemplating the young witch before her. “And it’s Black now,” she stated with an air of confidence and aristocracy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The air around them began to grow stiff as Hermione contemplated an escape route. She knew that without her wand, she was defenseless. She was going to have to rely on her wits and not on magic. “What do you want?” she asked, failing just a little in keeping her voice straight. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The Death Eater gave her a once over before speaking. “You’re in luck mudblood. I don’t plan on killing you today and if you expect it to remain that way, I suggest you do exactly as I say. Now,” she said as she turned on her heels and began walking towards an adjacent room, “follow me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione was dumbstruck to say the least. This encounter didn’t seem like their last one. She could still remembering the pain she felt as Lestrange’s knife cut into the skin of her arm. The moment the dark witch had set eyes on her, she wasted no time in torturing her. So what was all this about now? The deadliest witch of their time didn’t plan on killing her? She was letting her live?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> If it hadn’t been for those hips swaying away in front of her, Hermione would’ve probably stayed stuck in her thoughts. However, this all just brought on a new onslaught of questions as she hesitantly began trailing behind the dark witch. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Hermione always knew she was attracted to girls, she’s dated a couple girls before (in secret, or course) but that was no reason for her hormones to get out of control. Sure, Bellatrix was </em> <strong>very</strong> <em> different from when she last saw her, but-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “In here,” said witch called out when Hermione paused by the door to the room the older witch had entered. She slowly took steps into it, which looked to be a drawing room. There was a warm fire lit to the left side, facing a couple of couches and a love seat. The tall windows allowed sufficient light to seep into the elegant place. “Sit,” Bellatrix demanded the distracted young witch.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione turned to eye the furniture and decided to sit on the love seat, hoping the dark with would sit somewhere away from her, but she didn’t. Bellatrix came to stand in front of Hermione, arms crossed and looking down at the brunette. “You’re going to help me get something I want,” she stated.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione was taken aback by the demand. “I’m sorry?” she asked, an amused look on her face. How could this vile woman think she was going to help her with anything? “I don’t-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t play smart with me mudblood!” In just a second, Bellatrix had her dagger, the very same dagger she used to torture Hermione months ago, pressed against her neck, her other hand tangled in the brunette’s hair, her nails prickling her scalp. It took all her will power not to have a panic attack and start screaming. Visions of the older woman straddling her and cutting into her body invaded her mind. She was scared. Hermione was indeed very scared. But she refused to show it, she wouldn’t give this sorry excuse for a human being the satisfaction of seeing her squirm.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> She instead closed her eyes and hissed at the pain on her head, but refused to push or pull, she didn’t want another cursed scar on her body, especially on her neck for the whole world to see. She tried to control her heavy breathing, but it was hard to concentrate with Bellatrix’s face just centimeters from her own. Time seemed to slow down, and Hermione could hardly count the seconds to be released once again, until finally, just after a minute, she felt the dagger pull away from her skin and Bellatrix’s hand release her hair, giving her head a push to the side as she did so. She slowly opened her watery eyes, refusing to cry, and looked up at the older witch standing before her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Plan on interrupting me again?” Bellatrix asked, a smirk on her lips. Hermione didn’t answer, she just kept her eyes fixed on the older woman. “Good. Now, as I was saying. You,” Bellatrix pointed at Hermione, “are going to help me,” she pointed at herself, “get something I want.” She turned around and walked towards the fireplace. “It’s quite simple really, they’re just ingredients.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Ingredients?” Hermione asked, processing the information she was getting. </em>‘Why would Bellatrix Lestrange need me to get her ingredients?’</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Why me? Why can’t you get them yourself?”  She carefully asked, making sure to keep her voice low.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix turned to look back at her whilst the light of the flames danced across her face, painting her in such a majestic light. “Do you think if I could get them myself, I’d be resorting to a mudblood to fetch them?” she sneered. She walked back over to the love seat and stood in front of Hermione. “Here,” she said as she handed her a small piece of parchment. “I expect you to have them as soon as possible.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione slowly took the parchment and unfolded it. It had a few things written on it. Several of them were plants and the last was a very rare form of silver. She looked them over quickly and realized they weren’t, in fact, that easy to obtain. “I can’t get any of these. Most of these I wouldn’t even know where to look. How do you expect me get all this?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Easy,” Bellatrix answered. “All you need is a bit of………inspiration,” the dark witch whispered as a smile crept upon her face.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “What?” Hermione asked. Who did this witch take her for? “What could possibly inspire me to-” In a swift move, she was abruptly cut off by Bellatrix’s lips on hers. Eyes wide and in shock, Hermione didn’t know what to do. Should she push her away? Pull her in? </em>’What? No! No, of course not! I should…’</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Her thoughts were cut short as Bellatrix roughly began to kiss her, gaining a very low whine from the younger witch. Before she knew it, Hermione was kissing Bellatrix back, both dancing their lips over the others’. The Gryffindor then felt the other woman’s hands tangle themselves in her hair, softly pulling on her locks, pressing their faces closer together, deepening their kiss even further.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmmmmmm,” Hermione moaned into the Death Eater’s mouth, eliciting a soft chuckle in return. The brunette then began to feel the tip of Bellatrix’s tongue flick her lip. Opening her mouth, she allowed the older witch to enter her, but she never did. On the contrary, the kiss began to slow down. Soft pecks littered Hermione’s lips, having it all end with a tug to her bottom lip and then- “Ooouuuuuhhh!!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The Gryffindor instinctively pulled back, covering her mouth with her hands, giving the dark witch an incredulous look. “Are you crazy?!” she screamed as her hand muffled her words. With a quick look at her fingers, she realized blood had been drawn. Looking back up, she saw Bellatrix wiping a drop of blood from her own lip and spitting to the side.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Is that enough inspiration for you?” the older witch asked, walking over to a table that held what looked to be firewhiskey and serving herself a glass.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A subtle tingling sensation began to prick Hermione’s lip. She would’ve blamed it on the bite, except her lip slowly began to feel numb. “What did you do?” she asked, trying not to begin to hyperventilate once she couldn’t feel her whole bottom lip. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Inspiration,” was Bellatrix’s response as she sipped her drink, slowly walking back towards Hermione. “If you weren’t planning on helping me get what I want, then maybe you’ll consider getting it when your own life is in danger.” Her dark eyes fixed on the brunette’s, her eyebrow quirked and her smirk came back. “Or do you want to become a werewolf?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione could’ve sworn she heard screeching tires and a horrible crash in her head. What was happening? A werewolf? “What are you talking about?” she demanded, standing up in a second, only to bump her front into the Death Eater’s and thus sitting back down. “What do you mean a werewolf?!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I mean,” Bellatrix calmly explained, “I bit you, so your blood is contaminated and if you don’t want to transform into a werewolf, you’re going to find those ingredients for me to concoct the cure as soon as possible. Got it?” She slightly tipped her head to the side, taking another sip her drink and analyzing the young student before her. Hermione was somewhere between utterly confused and having a mental breakdown. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “But-….but you’re not a werewolf. Ho-….how can I be contaminated?” It didn’t make any sense, how could she be infected? This was probably all just a trick to get her to do the older witch’s bidding. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Not yet I’m not,” Bellatrix answered, turning to take a seat on the chaise lounge placed across from her. “But it’s only a matter of time,” she explained as she crossed her legs, swirling the liquid in the glass. A serious expression invaded her features as she lost herself in a deep thought for a few seconds. “Which is why you’re going to get those ingredients, to avoid either of us from transforming,” she growled, the flames of the fire making her dark eyes shine. She leaned forward in her seat, making sure she had Hermione’s full attention, “because if I go down, you’re going down with me Granger.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione’s breath got caught in her throat with her last statement. She didn’t know Bellatrix knew her name. Had she been planning this for some time? Had she been watching her? But if so, why her? Why now?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> It wasn’t until Hermione’s chin began to feel numb as well that she was brought out of her trance. “Wh-….how long do I have before I transform?” Her voice was weak, shaky, still in shock. This was all too surreal, how could this have happened to her? Did she really deserve this? After having survived and won the war, did she really deserve to be put through something like this?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, it all depends,” Bellatrix said, nonchalantly drinking from her glass.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “How long?!” Hermione demanded as she stood up from her seat. This wasn’t a time to be playing games. If what Bellatrix was saying was true, Hermione wanted to know what she could do to prevent it and how long she had to do just that. She was about to ask again when the dark witch abruptly stood up and crossed the space between them. With lighting speed, she grabbed Hermione’s right ear and stabbed a thick pin right through the ear conch. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Aaaaahhhhhh fuck!!!” the brunette screamed in pain as she sat back down on the love seat, grabbing for her ear. It was throbbing painfully and she was doing what she could to prevent the tears from spilling. “Why’d you do that?” she asked, practically pleading as she looked back up at the dark witch. A little bit of blood now covered her fingers, once again, as she cradled her injured ear.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You should be thanking me mudblood,” Bellatrix spat. “That is going to buy you more time.” Seeing Hermione’s confused and pained expression, she gave a frustrated sigh as she threw her arms up and explained. “It’s silver for fuck’s sake! It’s gonna delay the transformation, see?” she asked as she pulled her own curls to the side and show Hermione a similar pin, only much thicker, going through her own ear. “It’s supposed to help,” she hissed as she walked back to her drink and finished it all in one gulp. “Though it can only buy you so much time.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> There was a pause between them and Hermione took the opportunity to digest everything that was happening. “How much time?” she asked, scared of the answer. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “About a week,” Bellatrix answered. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out, she managed to compose herself and turn to look back at the young witch. Standing up straight and crossing her arms over her chest, she took just one step forward. “You’re going to have to change it for another piece of silver in 7 days, or else the transformation will begin. Oh, and do try to refrain from drinking any blood if you don't want the transformation to begin automatically,” she finished with an air of disinterest.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “But…isn’t silver supposed to help defeat any form of lycanthropy?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Not exactly,” the dark witch answered softly. “It’s a stupid myth people seem to believe. It takes a special, rare kind of silver, one that’s been infused with unicorn blood and a couple poisons. It’s impossible to find,” she hissed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione took another look at the parchment in her hands. “But then, why are you entrusting me to find it? If you couldn’t do it, what makes you think I can?” It really was a fair question. How could a student accomplish something a skilled and experimented grown up witch couldn’t?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Because mudblood,” Bellatrix spat as she walked towards Hermione. Leaning down to be at her face level, she whispered, “All those ingredients can be found in Hogwarts.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hermione raced as fast as she could back up to the castle. Bellatrix fucking Lestrange (well, now Black as she’d been told) was alive, fucking alive! Merlin’s balls, this couldn’t be happening. The whole evening seemed like a bad dream, a total and complete nightmare. How could this crazy woman, of all people, have survived the war and stuck Hermione in the middle of this crisis?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> It was late, way past curfew. Her throat burned with the cold night’s air as she reached the castle entrance and ran into its complicated halls. </em>‘McGonagall, she’ll know what to do. She’ll know how to help me.’<em> Her brain was working overtime and she immediately felt a headache coming on. This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t be going through this. Why had life thrown this curveball at her? Hadn’t she done enough already?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em> As she reached the floor that led to the Headmistress’s office, her steps became quicker and further apart. </em>‘Almost there...’<em> her brain thought and she would have made it in just a few more seconds, if Bellatrix’s voice hadn’t resounded within her head. The last words she spoke to her before letting her leave Black manor.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em> ‘Don’t even think about telling anyone about this. No one in the world knows the potion except me; just ask for yourself. If you tell anyone about my whereabouts and anything were to happen to me, you’ll end up becoming a snarling, rabid beast with no hope of a cure. </em>I’m<em> your only hope. Best think carefully about what you’ll decide to do.’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Instantly, her feet froze on the spot. Her throat grew dry and her lungs stung from all the running. If anyone knew about Bellatrix, they wouldn’t spare a second thought before sending the Dementors after her, and if she was gone…..then no one would be able to help her. She’d be as good as dead. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Worse than dead,” she whispered. Tears began to stain her cheeks. Hermione fell to her knees, whimpering, crying in the lonely hallway. How could this happen to her?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p> Reaching the Black Manor’s front door, Hermione produced her wand. Recognizing her magic, the wards let her in without any delay. The inside of the grand house surprisingly contrasted its outside appearance. Where there was all dark stone and eerie adornment on the exterior, the interior possessed calming, vibrant colors and a warmth that enveloped Hermione the moment she stepped inside. It could’ve been due to the grand fireplace that was raging on the opposite side of the foyer, but Hermione knew it mainly had to do with the fact that she had slowly begun to see this place as a safe hangout; a place, aside from Hogwarts, where she could come to relax and be herself, a place she didn’t have to hide the true affections she’s come to feel for a certain dark witch.</p><p> </p><p> Taking off her coat and hanging it on the rack to her left, Hermione proceeded to walk towards the grand staircase when a sudden ‘pop’ stopped her.</p><p> </p><p> “Miss Granger,” a small and skinny house elf greeted her as he bowed in respect, his ears grazing the marble floor beneath it.</p><p> </p><p> “I’ve told you before not to bow to me Bootsie.” Looking down at the short house elf, Hermione couldn’t help but feel her heart clench at the affection she felt for Bellatrix. The family servant wore a pair of small red rain boots that almost came up to his knees; a testament that Bellatrix wasn’t the heartless, evil witch everyone portrayed her to be.</p><p> </p><p> “Bootsie forgets miss,” the elf smiled as he came nearer. “Mistress Bellatrix is out, but Bootsie was told to tell Miss Hermione that Mistress wouldn’t be long. Mistress will be back very soon.”</p><p> </p><p> “Thank you Bootsie. I’ll just wait for her in the library.”</p><p> </p><p> “Would Miss Hermione like some tea while she waits?” the kind elf asked.</p><p> </p><p> “That would be nice, thank you Bootsie.”</p><p> </p><p> “Bootsie will bring tea immediately Miss,” and with a snap of his fingers, the elf disappeared and Hermione knew she probably wouldn’t see him again until dinner time. Bootsie always was very respectful with his Mistress’s privacy, and in turn, with Hermione’s as well. He was the perfect little guardian, always attentive to anything they needed without lurking or hovering.</p><p> </p><p> Hermione turned from the stairs and walked down the corridor to her right, heading straight to the grand library she could never seem to tire of. Opening the large door, a fire was brought to life in the fireplace and lit the somewhat dark room. The cloudy day didn’t do much to bring any light into the Manor. It would’ve been completely dark if it hadn’t been for the fire. Taking in the scent of books all around her, her mind wandered to when she had willingly returned to that place for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><em> It had been a week since the ‘incident’ with the hateful Death Eater. Hermione had spent every waking moment devoted to reading any and all books and</em> <em>scrolls on Lycanthropy and Werewolves, but there wasn’t really much to go on. She had gone through Hogwarts’s library several times, including the Restricted Section, but in no book was there any talk of a cure. Most tomes just confirmed what Hermione already feared: once infected the transformation can not be stopped. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Tears stained her face for what seemed to be the thousandth time that week. It had been 7 days. 7 days of her carrying around this burden on her shoulders and not being able to tell anyone. What would she say if she did? “Oh hey, Bellatrix Black bit me and now I’m turning into a werewolf, you think you can help me?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> No. It was out of the question. This week’s investigations had only served to prove that Bellatrix’s threat had been real. If she went down, any possibility of Hermione gaining her life back would be gone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s if she really does know the cure,” she muttered to no one but herself as she sunk in a chair in the library. She knew the time period of the silver rod in her ear was up. She had to change it. But in her haste to find some sort of cure, she had completely forgotten about finding a new one. Hermione knew there was only one thing she could do. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> She had to go back. She had to see Bellatrix Black once again. There was no way of getting around it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'll Hope To Mend, Trying My Best Just To Get By</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione realizes she might feel something more than admiration for Bellatrix, as well as a surprising turn of events.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. Here's Chapter 2. It's way longer than the first one. Hope you enjoy what happens between our girls. Smut to come soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you ask McGonagall?!” Bellatrix snapped as she turned to the young witch.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course I did! She said she doesn’t know what happened to it,” Hermione explained. They were currently discussing the location of Moody’s walking stick. It turned out, a small quantity of the rare silver they needed, was hidden inside Moody’s cane. “She doesn’t know who was mentioned in his will. She has no idea what might’ve happened to it.” A bit gloomy, Hermione remembered the last time she saw Mad Eye, the last time she spoke to him. He had put up a good fight, but in the end, it wasn’t enough….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Damn it!” Bellatrix slammed her fist hard against the desk, causing Hermione to jump in her seat, startling out of her thoughts. It had been 6 weeks since their first, post war, meeting. 6 weeks of being infected with Werewolf blood. 6 weeks of seeing and working with Bellatrix Black. Hermione quickly learnt that even though the dark witch was as sane as she was, she had to tread lightly. Black was still prone to have her anger fits. A few spells would sometimes fly out her wand, none directed at Hermione, but still, the young witch knew she had to be careful. Anytime there was a delay or bad news, Hermione would find herself trying to be anywhere but in the presence of the older witch.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A few moments of nothing but the sound of asperous breathing passed by. The air was thick with uncertainty.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re going to have to ask that stupid Potter boy about it,” Black slurred, Harry’s surname sipping like poison from her mouth. She turned to give Hermione a death glare. “Don’t let him get suspicious.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It had been easy enough to talk to Harry that Saturday night. They had spent the day with the Weasleys at the Burrow, all catching up and enjoying Molly’s delicious cooking. The day would’ve been great if it wasn’t for Ron. His presence wasn’t much the problem, it was more his behavior. Ever since the war had ended, he and Hermione had struck up a sort of relationship. She still didn’t know why though. She’d never seen him as anything more than a brother. Aside from the kiss they shared in the Chamber of Secrets, she’d never felt the urge to kiss him again. And even though she was sure they would never work well together, she still couldn’t find the courage to tell him she wasn’t interested. Hermione had planned to talk to Harry after dinner was over, but as always, Ron seemed to get in the way.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey ‘Mione,” he said as he took her hand in his clammy one as she walked into the living room. It made Hermione stop and cringe a bit as it always did. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> But she smiled politely and responded, “Hey Ron.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You want to go for a walk? I reckon the stars are out tonight.” His offer would have seemed innocent enough, had Hermione not heard those same words before.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> She tried not to roll her eyes at his proposal. Many times previously he had asked the same thing. Hermione would say ‘yes’. They’d then leave the Burrow and walk around the surrounding property, making small talk and innocently holding hands. But once they’d gotten enough distance from the loud house, Ron would immediately start kissing her and try to start up something more. Hermione would comply, out of what she would say was kindness, but she would find herself enjoying it less and less. Ron’s rough stubble would always leave Hermione’s chin and cheeks red and burning; his kisses were always too rough on her lips and his hands would immediately start wondering over her body as if she was some kind of dough that he was trying to knead.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> As a result, she always had to put a stop to his actions before it ever got too far. Sure, they had slept together a couple of times, but that was in the privacy of a bedroom, not in the middle of a meadow or under a tree. She still didn’t even know why they slept together to begin with! Both times had been sufficiently awkward to never want to do it again; all sweaty and very uncomfortable for her, but apparently not for Ron, since he always seemed to want to do it once more.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Taking in a deep breath, Hermione prepared herself for the small argument that was sure to ensue. “Sorry Ron, I’m pretty tired. I don’t really feel up for it.” With a soft smile, she softly pulled her hand from his and took a few more steps forward.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh,”she heard Ron murmur before stepping in front of her once again. “Well, we could go upstairs if you want.” He then wrapped his left arm around Hermione’s waist, bringing his right hand to cup her face. “We haven’t seen in other in a while and well, we haven’t had time to be alone.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh Merlin, nooooo,’ Hermione was not gonna let this happen again. “Ron,” she sighed as she took his arm away from her waist and pulled her face back. “I told you, I’m tired and I’m not in the mood.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “But we haven’t seen each other in who knows how long,” he complained. “And we haven’t been intimate since you went back to Hogwarts,” he whispered harshly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “And?!” Hermione couldn’t believe that’s all he always seemed to want. “I’m not a piece of meat you can shag whenever you want Ronald! Why don’t you go find someone else who’ll sort you out,” she growled before leaving him standing shocked and offended in the living room. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione furiously stomped through the house and quickly made her way out into the fresh night air. Arms crossed and feeling used, she was about to walk away and apparated back to Hogwarts, when a familiar voice stopped her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Hermione, are you alright?” She turned to see Harry standing in the doorway, a worried look on his face. Instantly, her body relaxed as she turned to face her best friend. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m fine,” she tried to smile, pushing the tears of frustration away. She slowly walked back over to where Harry stood as he stepped out and motioned for her to sit on the door steps next to him. She did as he asked, knocking her knees sideways into his, reassuring him that she really was fine.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry about Ron,” he stated seriously. “He’s been under a lot of stress lately.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “That doesn’t justify his behavior Harry. I’m not some kind of stress reliever. And I’m certainly not someone he can objectify whenever he feels like it,” she scoffed with a frown. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I know,” her friend nodded. “I’ll talk to him.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No, Harry,” Hermione sighed. “This isn’t your problem. You don’t have to do that.” She paused, thinking back on the many times she’d thought about breaking up with him. “I’ll talk to him. Another day though. I don’t really fancy having another argument with him tonight.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> There was a long but comfortable silence between them. Both seeming to understand what Hermione meant by saying she would ‘talk’ to Ron. It wasn’t precisely a topic she felt like discussing with the messy haired boy next to her and realizing she had a task to do, she chose to steer the conversation towards what she needed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Do you ever wonder what happened to all of Moody’s possessions?” Harry just responded with a surprised look on his face. “I mean, it all happened so quickly. Almost everyone else who died in the war had a next of kin. But I never even stopped to wonder if </em>he<em> had any family left.” She paused, giving her friend a chance to take it in. “Do you think he left a will? Left his possessions to someone?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Coming to understand what his friend was on about, Harry nodded. “I know what you mean. Everyone else had a family that mourned for them. I don’t think he had any though. No one blood related at least, but he had us.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you receive something from him?” Hermione questioned, her interest now piqued. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, yeah. Nothing much though. From what I heard, he left what little valuables he had to the Order. He did leave me a couple strong potion recipes though, along with his Foe-Glass. You’ll be glad to know I haven’t seen anyone’s whites of their eyes,” he chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione on the other hand, deflated. This was getting her nowhere. She had to be more head on with what she wanted. “Do you know what happened to his cane?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “His cane? Why?” Harry questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione tried her best to be patient with this conversation. “I always found it interesting,” she stated. “He once told me it was crafted by goblins. Made with a very rare tree bark. He mentioned a few curious facts about it. It always had me intrigued. After he passed, I had hoped to maybe,” she paused to look at Harry. “Keep it? As a reminder of him, of course.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> There was silence. Hermione wasn’t so sure she’d made the right choice of openly asking about it. What if Harry knew what the cane contained deep inside? What if he began to suspect on why she needed it?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s fair I guess,” he smiled. He thought for a moment. “Uhm, I think Shacklebolt was the last one to see it. He might still have it. I can ask him, if you wan-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you!” The young witch threw herself onto her best friend and held him in a tight hug. Instant relief washed over her, inhaling her best friend’s scent as she buried her face into his shoulder. There was still hope for her to free herself of this curse. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Wow. I had no idea you missed him so much,” came Harry’s choked reply. “I mean, we all miss him of course, but I never knew you two were so close.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Releasing her friend, a tinge of guilt filled Hermione’s chest, but she had no time to linger on it. She had to do this, to lie. It was all for the best. In the end, she wouldn’t be hurting anybody, would she?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah,” she murmured before noticing Ginny coming over towards them. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> *</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I thought you said you didn’t know where it was?!” came Bellatrix’s gleeful question. Snatching the cane from Hermione’s hands, she held it up to the light, scrupulously analyzing the wooden rod within her fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I have my ways,” Hermione smirked. She watched the dark witch study the cane before her, she seemed ecstatic with the results the younger witch had provided her. The way she concentrated on the object in her hands, the way her brows furrowed in debate, the way her eyes zoomed in, focusing on her target; Hermione couldn’t help but stare.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Looks like you </em>are<em> useful for certain things.” Bellatrix said, giving the young witch an approving look over her shoulder, managing to bring her back to the moment. The older witch then began with the process to remove the hidden silver from with the cane.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A weird sense of accomplishment flourished in Hermione’s chest after that look she got. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> Hermione walked over to her favorite resting place, a black, 3 seat sofa and looked up at the coffee table in front of her, when she noticed a book sitting there carelessly. It was odd for it to be there. Normally Bellatrix always put all her tomes back in their place; she was never one to leave them lying around. She must’ve been in a real hurry if she’d decided to just leave it there.</p><p> </p><p> Curiosity having gotten the best of her, Hermione reached forward and took the book in her hands. She settled back into the sofa, curling up in a comfortable position as she turned the book over and read the cover.</p><p> </p><p> ‘Peter Pan’</p><p> </p><p> “Bloody hell.” She couldn’t help but chuckle as she reached for the hot cup of tea that had just appeared next to her. The fact that Bellatrix was actually reading a muggle book, a children’s book none the less, was almost too good to be true. Her thoughts ran back to just a couple of weeks ago when she’d casually mentioned to Bellatrix that she was surprised she wasn’t taken off to Neverland due to all the neglect her parents gave her as a child.</p><p> </p><p> The dark witch simply cocked her perfectly shaped eyebrow and asked, “What the hell is Neverland?”</p><p> </p><p> Hermione laughed a little and went on to explain how a theory about the children’s story speculates that kids who have had difficult childhoods could be taken to Neverland. Bellatrix had simply responded with an “Oh,” and that had been that. Hermione had no idea Bellatrix would actually take the initiative to go ahead and find and <em>read</em> the book! But never the less, it brought a smile to her face. She’d come to discover this new side to the dark witch that she was sure only a lucky few in the whole world actually knew, and she thanked her lucky stars that she could be one of them.</p><p> </p><p> A sort of friendship had begun to form between them, due to all the weekends they’d been spending together locked in the same mansion, in the same room. Their interactions had gone from hostile, to bitter, to disinterest, to neutral and somewhere along the line, they had begun to have amicable discussions about books and theories, each witch trying to prove the other wrong, but the hostile current Bellatrix previously held wasn’t there anymore. It seemed they had somehow come to a truce, each witch giving the other a run for their money when it came to intellect and skill. Apparently, this earned Hermione enough respect from Bellatrix to at least offer her a proper bed to rest in during her weekend visits.</p><p> </p><p> ***</p><p> </p><p> <em>“Did you get the Aconite?” Bellatrix asked impatiently as Hermione walked through the front door, her clothes drenched with rain from the storm outside. Of course, the state in which the young witch appeared in didn’t preoccupy Bellatrix in the least. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A cold glare was the brunette’s only response towards the dark witch as she shakily took her coat and sweater off, dropping it on the floor next to where Bootsie suddenly appeared. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “N-..n-no,” she stuttered, her teeth shaking due to the low temperature her body was experiencing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What? Why?!” Bellatrix demanded as she strutted towards Hermione, wand pointed directly at her neck. “What the fuck is keeping you so long Mudblood?” she gritted with a deathly glare. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I-it’s n-not th-th-that e-….easy,” Hermione managed to say as her arms hugged her body tight, but no luck to warm herself up. She tried to will her hands to move just enough to grab her wand to cast a charm to dry herself off, but no luck at that either.“C-c-can I g-go ch-ch-change?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix gave her a once over and begrudgingly put her wand down, taking a step back, scrunching her features at the young witch. “Go. And be quick! We still have loads to do.” Without another word, the dark witch turned on her heels and left Hermione standing in the foyer with just Bootsie by her side.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> With a relieved sigh, Hermione was about to leave as well when she heard fingers snap and then an immense feeling of warmth overcame her, making a shiver run down her spine and tickle her body. She was instantly dry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Miss Hermione should go and get comfortable. Bootsie will deal with the clothes,” the small elf smiled up at her as he held her dirty but now clearly dry coat and sweater in his tiny hands. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you Bootsie,” Hermione smiled affectionately down at him and then in quick strides, she made it up the stairs towards the second floor and after a couple of turns down the halls, made it straight to the bedroom Bellatrix had assigned to be hers during her weekend visits. She couldn’t get out of her dry, yet mud-stained clothes, fast enough. The storm outside had been relentless all day, harsh rain falling continuously without so much of a sign that it would stop soon and the walk from the Manor’s gates to the front door had left Hermione dripping from head to toe. She contemplated on having a quick hot shower, but then wondered just how angry Bellatrix would be if she took too long. “Oh fuck it,” she murmured to herself as she ran to the adjacent bathroom with fresh, dry clothes in her hands. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Everything in Black Manor was no less refined than an imperial castle would be. Every single inch was graced with elegant decor, down to the most hidden and unused corner of the estate and Hermione’s resting quarters were no exception. When the dark  witch downstairs had first mentioned offering a room for Hermione to rest in, she had really thought she had gone insane. Bellatrix Black, offering her a guest bedroom in her grand house, for her exclusive use? For a muggle-born? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, she was definitely going crazy. But as it turned out, the gesture was true and honest and soon enough, Hermione had claimed a room all for herself. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It had been on her third weekend over when the dark witch had offered her the bedroom. Hermione was already being forced to stay her weekends in Black Manor, doing nothing more than research on their ‘predicament’. It was the night Bellatrix had caught Hermione sleeping on the library floor in front of the fire, books surrounding her that she called for her elf, ordering him to set up a guest room for the young witch. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nudging Hermione’s side with her dragon hide boots, she woke the witch. “Wake up,” she ordered.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Jumping at the nudge and stern voice of the older witch, Hermione practically jumped to her feet, stumbling a bit and managing to steady herself by holding on to the mantle. “I wasn’t sleeping!,” was Hermione’s quick excuse, vision still blurry from the sleep in her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well it’d be weird if you weren’t,” Bellatrix scowled. “It’s 4am.” With a once over, Bellatrix turned to her house elf and ordered he take Hermione up to the guest room he had previously arranged.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Make sure it’s not on the same floor as mine Bootsie,” Bellatrix had commanded her small elf as he led Hermione towards the stairs and to her new quarters. Hermione could all but roll her eyes at the older witch’s claim. Of course, Merlin forbid the great Bellatrix Black shared the same floor as her. How would she ever get her beauty sleep? That’s when she stopped and turned back to the dark witch.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Wait,” she gave Bellatrix a quizzical look. “Why aren’t </em>you<em> asleep?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Turning back to look at the young Gryffindor, Bellatrix gave her a warning scowl. The one Hermione had learnt meant the conversation was over. “Leave before I change my mind and send you to the dungeons,” she snarled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>The young witch would never put it past the older woman to do just that. So, deciding perhaps it </em>was<em> best to leave the older witch alone, Hermione spun on her heels and followed suit after the tiny elf.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The next morning, when the Gryffindor had questioned the dark witch on why she had given her a room, she had gotten a, “Well you’re not sleeping in my bed” from the dark witch.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Scoffing, Hermione defended, “I would never want to share your bed!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh really? Is that why you keep ogling my bosom?” A cunning smile grew on Bellatrix’s face once she realized the young girl had nothing to counter. Completely dumbstruck and caught off guard, it took more than a minute for Hermione to look back at her rival and defend herself.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I do not ogle your- your…. bosom!” Red faced and clearly not in the mood to have this conversation with the Death Eater, she packed the books she was currently working with and stood up. “I’m going to the library, where you won’t be able to distract me from my research with your childish nonsense!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Undressing someone with your eyes is not nonsense!” she heard Bellatrix call out, followed by her infamous cackling as she exited the cozy dining room they had both been in and quickly ran off down the hall.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p>Taking another drink of her tea, a shiver ran down Hermione’s spine as the thought of how she actually <em>did</em> find the older woman attractive ran through her head. She’d been denying it ever since she first caught herself ogling her fit and curvaceous body on their first meeting, but after months of being in the same confines as the dark witch, and hours of staring at that pale skin, plump red lips, dark curls and even darker eyes, she just couldn’t deny it anymore. Hermione Granger was infatuated with Bellatrix Black.</p><p> </p><p> Her stomach did summersaults every Friday evening when she’d arrive to Black Manor. It did summersaults every Saturday and Sunday morning after she’d wake up and see the dark witch eating her breakfast across the table. And it did summersaults every Sunday evening when she’d have to leave the large house to head back to Hogwarts. With every passing week, Hermione had come to realize she longed for the witch’s attention even more. Wishing perhaps one day, Bellatrix would walk her to the door and give her a proper goodbye, rather than the “Mmm,” the dark witch would mumble without even looking her way, never tearing her eyes away from whatever it was she was doing every time Hermione would say she was leaving.</p><p> </p><p> “Why did this happen to me?” Hermione whispered to herself as she put the book back on the coffee table and placed her face in her hands. Rubbing her eyes ‘til she could see colors explode behind her eyelids, Hermione let out a loud and hurtful sigh. She’d never felt this way about anyone. Why’d she have to start feeling these things for the most wanted witch in the Wizarding World?</p><p> </p><p>Letting out another shaky sigh, her mind drifted to another memory.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> “How did you even get infected in the first place?” Hermione asked as she placed leaves of Venomous Tentacula into the cauldron she currently had over the fire. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “How’d you get the Tentacula leaves?” Black asked, eyeing her over the book she was currently reading on the loveseat across from the brunette. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No fair, I asked you first,” Hermione frowned as she turned to regard the witch. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Staring at her with cold, penetrating eyes, it seemed Bellatrix was done with the conversation. “Don’t stop stirring,” she said as she returned to her book. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione had been wondering just exactly how the dark witch got herself into this mess. She’d asked twice before, but never got an answer. The first time she asked, the witch insulted her in the worst way possible, making her feel like the lowest scum to ever walk the earth. It took a while for Hermione to gain the courage to ask again; that time, the older witch simply stated, “Wouldn’t you like to know,” and then walked away, leaving her alone in the library. But this time, Hermione wasn’t going to let it go that easily. She was going to get her answer. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Why won’t you tell me? There might be a clue in how it happened as to how to get rid of the infection,” the young Gryffindor suggested as she enchanted the wooden spoon to keep the potion stirring as she walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of the dark witch. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Eyeing her suspiciously, Bellatrix slowly brought her book down from her face and stared at the young girl in front her. She didn’t know whether to be surprised at the girl’s interest on the topic, or the fact that she seemed like a dog with a bone this time around. She wouldn’t let the older witch go without an answer.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “So?” Hermione prodded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> So many thoughts ran though Bellatrix’s mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I should Crucio the little bitch for insisting.’<br/>‘No, I should just leave her wondering longer; not knowing will be worse than any curse.’<br/>‘Should I tell her?’<br/>‘No! How dare she talk to me as if we’re equals?!’<br/>‘Are we though? She could give many of the purebloods I’ve known a run for their mone-’<br/>‘.-No! I should just curse her and make her shut up-’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bellatrix?” Hermione’s soft voice brought the older witch back to reality, staring into warm, brown eyes that eyed her curiously, a hint of hope and something else swam within them. Bellatrix had still not grown accustomed to hearing her first name fall from the younger witch's lips, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like the sound of it. She liked it a lot. Sighing, Bellatrix looked down to the book in her lap.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “It was Greyback,” she said just above a whisper.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry?” Hermione asked, tilting her head a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I said, it was Greyback,” Bellatrix huffed, resembling a child who had stolen a cookie and was being forced to tell the truth. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione’s eyes widened at the revelation. “Greyback? But, he was on your side…..why’d he-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I told you who and that’s it, so stop asking anymore questions and get back to brewing the potion before it burns you little know it all!” Rising to her feet, Black threw the book back onto the shelf and stormed out of the room, leaving Hermione, once again, alone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> That was the first time Bellatrix had gotten upset at Hermione but refrained from calling her any type of hurtful slurs. She didn’t know why the witch had stopped insulting her. Maybe she thought Hermione would be more productive at creating their potion without any denigrating comments thrown her way? Hermione knew she’d do everything in her power to cure them from the werewolf infection currently coursing through their bodies, with or without hurtful comments directed at her. So why had the dark witch stopped degrading her?</p><p> </p><p> Placing her empty tea cup on the coffee table, Hermione pulled her legs onto the sofa and laid herself back. The distant smell of Bellatrix’s scent invading her nostrils. She felt her breath hitch and a tear tinge her eyes. Grinding her teeth, she refused to feel what she was feeling. Why was she feeling this?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What are you gonna buy Hermione?” Ginny asked as she grabbed a fistful of Acid Pops. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Carefully eyeing the shelves inside Honeydukes, she finally spotted what she had been looking for. Reaching up, Hermione took various Chocolate Frogs in her hands, counting to see if she had enough. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Since when do you like Chocolate Frogs?” Ginny asked in disbelief. Hermione had previously stated she didn’t like the chocolaty treats because of how realistic they seemed. ‘It’s like eating a real life frog, it’s just disgusting!’ she had stated since long ago. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh, I-” stuttering, not knowing what to say, Hermione literally found herself speechless. “I….I…..They’re not for me….they’re for someone else.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Really? Who?” Ginny asked curiously. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Uhm…you…you don’t know them.” She wasn’ts technically lying. Ginny didn’t </em>know<em> this person the way Hermione did. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Gasping, Ginny’s eyes widened, “Are they for a guy?!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What?!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh Merlin’s balls, they are! Hermione, why didn’t you tell me anything? Is that where you’ve been sneaking off to every weekend? I knew that whole Ministry shadow program was all dung-shit!” The red head nearly screamed, jumping up and down in eagerness. “You have to tell me everything! What’s his name? Where’d you meet? Is he hot, ugh, of course he’s hot, he must be! For you to actually have given someone a chance, they’ve got to be sexy as hell!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione could do little else but scurry over to pay for her sweets as Ginny trailed behind her, relentless with her questions. As quick as she could, she exited the crowded candy shop, planning on going back to the school, only to be pulled in another direction by an overly excited Ginny.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Come on Hermione, we’re getting drinks, on me, and you’re gonna tell me all about this mystery man you’re seeing. Hey, Luna, over here!” Ginny waved at their blonde friend in the distance, who now made her way over to them. “Guess what? Hermione’s got a boyfriend!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Ginny, I never actually said-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Look at that blush, you can’t hide it anymore from me Hermione, you’re seeing someone,” her best friend accused in an all too friendly way. “What do you say Luna?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Their blonde friend looked at Hermione in her usually dreamy way, “Well, it’s nice you have a romantic partner. I bet they’re great.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Sighing, Hermione relaxed a bit. Contrary to her hype red headed friend, Luna always had an air of relaxation to her. “Thanks Luna.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Anytime,” the distracted girl said as the 3 of them made their way to the Three Broomsticks, where Hermione begrudgingly began to tell them about her so called ‘<strike>boyfriend</strike>’. She tried to be as convincing as possible so as not to raise any suspicious as to where she really was spending her weekends, but at the same time, she tried to say the least she could. She didn’t really fancy making up a fake romantic relationship and having to remember all the details in case it ever came up again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The sky was dark and the air incredibly cold as she entered Black Manor. Taking her robes off, she hung them in the foyer and made her way through the hall. Coming up to the library, she noticed a light spilling from under the doors. A noisy creaking made her presence known to the older witch by the fire as Hermione entered the room, closing the door behind her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re late,” was Bellatrix’s cold statement, not sparing her a look.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione’s heart clenched a bit in her chest. She hated when the witch acted indifferent towards her. “I was in Hogsmeade.” She slowly made her way over to where the witch stood. “I was buying a few things.”’ She motioned towards the bag hung on her shoulder. “Ginny managed to keep me more than I intended to stay-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, by all means, don’t let me keep you from your busy social life! Please, feel free to go back. Why would you be here when you could be getting shit-faced with your little friends?!” Bellatrix scowled, finally turning to look at the young Gryffindor. She was shooting daggers at her. Her eyes alone could probably pierce her skin and reach the nethermost depths of her soul. But they held something that Hermione had not seen before, something she couldn’t quite decipher. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I- I don’t want to go back,” Hermione frowned, not understanding the dark witch’s behavior. “I want to be here. I got here as soon as I could,” she defended. “But Ginny’s unstoppable. She wouldn’t let me leave. Besides, she’s my friend, and I’ve hardly spent time with her lately. So what if I’m a couple hours late?” she defended herself, feeling a bit of anger rise within her. Was she not allowed to see her friends now?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> But Bellatrix just stared at her with a murderous look. Her nostrils flaring, her dark orbs making Hermione feel like she could see deep into her soul. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bel-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Leave,” was what came out of Bellatrix’s mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” Hermione asked in disbelief. Leave? Why would she leave? She didn’t want to leave.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “If getting hammered with your friends is more important than working on our potion then get the fuck out of my house! I don’t ever want to see you here again!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “But that’s-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You can turn into a werewolf and die for all I care!” Those were the dark witch’s last words before she stormed out of the library, shouldering Hermione before slamming the door on her way out, leaving her dumbfounded and alone, yet again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Taking a seat on the sofa, Hermione placed her bag on the floor and wiped a single tear that managed to escape her eye. She had expected Bellatrix to be upset with her being late, maybe even expect the dark witch to insult her, but she never expected what had just happened. The dark witch’s reaction had been completely unexpected and unjust. Was it really that bad that she had spent a couple of hours with her friends? Wasn’t she allowed to have some time for herself anymore? Apparently not it seemed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Deciding on not winding Bellatrix up any more, Hermione picked up her bag and stood from her seat. She made her way into the quaint little room where they always had their breakfast. Dropping the contents of her bag onto the table, she scribbled a note on a napkin and turned to leave. Collecting her robes, she exited the grand manor, walked out of the property and apparated back outside the Hogwarts gates. The night was getting cooler by the minute, so wrapping herself warmly in her coat, she made her way towards the castle. She didn’t know if it was precisely the weather that made her feel so cold, or Bellatrix’s words towards her. Her mind was on high speed, trying to figure out what exactly made the Death Eater so angry. She’d been late to Black Manor before; she’d sometimes help Professor McGonagall with paperwork, other times, she’d help Hagrid grade the first year’s essays, or prepare his lesson plans for the next week, and not once had Bellatrix lashed out at her the way she had that night. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe she was just growing irritated at being locked in her home for so long? No, that couldn’t be. Hermione knew Bellatrix sometimes went out, otherwise, how’d she manage to obtain certain things they needed for their potion? Every time Hermione asked her where she had gotten this or that, Bellatrix’s reply would always be, “None of your business.” But the young student knew the witch had a couple outings a week. Her robes were always hanging in the foyer. Sometimes, Hermione noticed, they were damp from the rain, spots of mud at the bottom hem. So being cooped up in the manor was not the reason for her behavior. So then what was it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> Hermione opened her eyes after reliving the memory. That was the night she openly admitted to herself, that beyond the physical attraction she had for the dark witch, she also felt a very strong emotional affection for her.</p><p> </p><p> At the beginning of all this, she had feared the woman, feared her more than anything in the world. But after several weekends of being forced into her presence, the fear began to subside and Hermione slowly realized just how intelligent, refined and experienced Bellatrix was. Long gone was the unhinged, deranged Death Eater who had promised her loyalty and devotion to a megalomaniac trying to destroy half the world and rule the other. Now, all that Hermione could see was a resourceful, mature, powerful woman that commanded attention and respect the moment she stepped foot in any room.</p><p> </p><p> At first, she chalked her feelings up to being nothing but admiration. Even if Bellatrix was a convicted and wanted criminal, Hermione could still recognize intelligence and power when she saw it. But as time passed by, their conversations began to grow and deepen; Bellatrix began to respect Hermione a bit more with each passing day. It seemed that they were no longer enemies; they were now two companions working together for a greater cause. No longer being treated as an inferior, but as an equal, allowed Hermione to see Bellatrix as the gracious and astute woman she was, and it had slowly begun to let something grow within her; something that would make her blood run cold when she’d realize what it was.</p><p> </p><p> So now here she lay, on the library sofa in front of the fire, waiting for the dark witch who had once upon a time tortured, threatened and belittled her. How she longed to see her soon.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It had been 2 weeks since Bellatrix had thrown Hermione out of her home, and the young witch found herself indecisive; she didn’t know if she should go to Black Manor the way she did every weekend, or stay at Hogwarts. She had just replaced the silver rod in her ear with a new one, seeing as the previous one was already deteriorating. The poison in her system was becoming stronger, she’d have to start using bigger ear rods soon enough. With that in mind, she decided to head to Black Manor. What’s the worst that could happen? Bellatrix could kick her out again and that would be that, albeit it would sting her deeply just like it did the previous week. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Managing to avoid Ginny who was currently talking to a few Quidditch players near the front entrance of the castle, Hermione made her way towards the gates and once she was through, she apparated away. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Black Manor was dark and looming as ever. Hermione walked quickly towards the front doors, feeling her nerves grow with each step she took. She pulled her coat neck up to shield her face from the wind that threatened to freeze her face.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> What would Bellatrix say when she saw her? Would she throw her out? Would she act like nothing happened? Would she explain the reason for her outburst? Of course not, anything but that. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The large twin doors opened just as Hermione made it to the entrance and she wasted no time in going inside. Placing her robes onto the rack, she heard the familiar crack that always came with her arrival. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello Miss Hermione,” Bootsie greeted. “It is so good to see you again. Would Miss like some tea? Perhaps a snack?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione smiled her thanks. “No thank you Bootsie, I’m fine. Is Bella here?” she asked, hoping the little elf would say yes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Mistress is in,” he replied in his high pitched voice. “Mistress is in her bed chambers.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh.” Hermione had never been in Bellatrix’s bedroom. “Do you know if she is awake?” she asked curiously. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Mistress asked for tea not long ago and Bootsie brought it up to Mistress,” he confirmed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> What to do? The temptation to go up and knock on Bellatrix’s door was too much to resist. She had already been expelled from her mansion, and the dark witch was sure to know she was back, the wards of the home would’ve alerted her, yet, she hadn’t made an appearance to tell her to bugger off. Hermione took that as a welcoming sign and made up her mind. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Good. I’ll just go and see her,” she told the elf as she strode past him and began marching up the stairs. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No! Miss must not bother Mistress!” In a flash, Bootsie was blocking Hermione’s path up the stairs, waving his hands frantically. “Mistress never admits anyone on the third floor, much less in her personal chambers!” Hermione stopped and stared at the little thing in front of her. He really did seem scared about her going up any further. Bootsie might’ve been small in size, but she had come to learn that his will and determinate rivaled that of the most loyal person to have ever walked the earth. And so, a small plan began to form in the back of Hermione’s mind. It might work, it might not, but she decided to give it a try. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> With a sigh, she began, “You’re right Bootsie. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t want to get you into trouble.” She offered the worried elf a reassuring smile. “I think it’s best if I just wait in my own room until she calls for me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A relieved sigh escape Bootsie mouth, his shoulders visibly relaxing at the young witch’s words. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Will dinner be at the same time as always?” she asked, trying to change the subject. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes Miss,” Bootsie smiled. “At 7 sharp. Would Miss like anything in particular?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Biscuits?” Hermione asked. “I have a craving for them.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course!” Bootsie beamed. “Bootsie will have the other elves start making them immediately. Miss should rest in the meantime,” he suggested while padding her arm and leading her onto the second floor and towards her bedroom. “Bootsie has delivered new books to Miss’ chambers. Bootsie hopes Miss finds them to her liking.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione felt a warmth swell in her chest. The little house elf was full of eagerness to please and was always so kind to her. She’s never imagined an elf under the ownership of Bellatrix Black could be so happy and full of life. But Hermione had come to realize that Bellatrix had not once been mean or awful to her house servant.  On the contrary, she’d always been so respectful with him, so careful with her words. Why? That was something she had wanted to know since the first interaction she saw happen between Bootsie and his Mistress. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you Bootsie, I’m sure they will be great to read,” she thanked. The elf, in turn, blushed and bowed as they reached Hermione’s bedroom. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bootsie will call Miss when dinner is ready,” he advised, opening the door to let the young witch in. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Can’t wait,” was her reply before the door closed. Hermione let out a sigh as she walked over to her bed and saw the books laid out for her. 5 titles she had never read before stared back at her. One seemed to be about Transfiguration, another seemed to be about Potions. The other she didn’t really know, but decided on finding out another day. Bootsie was sure to have headed back to the kitchens. Now was her chance to go find Bellatrix. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Carefully opening the door, Hermione peeked her head out into the quiet hall. There was no sign of anyone. Shutting the door behind her, she made her way quickly towards the stairs, making sure to keep her steps as quiet as possible. Slowly but surely, she made her way up to the third floor. She’d never been to this part of the mansion, albeit she’d never been to a lot of parts of the mansion, but this floor was strictly forbidden, for the sole reason that Bellatrix had her chambers here. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Stepping onto the unfamiliar floor, she expected to find a dark hallway, with dust and cobwebs falling from the tall ceilings……..but no. On the contrary, warm lights and candles illuminated the long corridor. Warm and pleasant colors adorned the walls; beautiful, golden ornaments decorated the doors, walls and ceiling. Hermione was a bit in awe. She never imagined to be greeted with this sight. It was much more elegant and cared for than the rest of the mansion, and that was saying a lot.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Wow,” she whispered as she treaded carefully further down the hall. She’d passed a couple doors so far and she began to wonder which one would lead to the dark witch. Deciding on wandering further in, she continued to walk down the hall, admiring the artwork that framed the never ending walls. Beautiful pieces on woods and anything nature-related amazed her eyes. Trees and leaves blew in the wind within the golden and wooden frames. They almost seemed like real windows peering out onto the majestic landscapes that surrounded the Manor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Taking a few more steps forward, Hermione noticed a door, much more different than the rest. This one was bigger, grander, way more imposing. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘This must be it’, she thought. ‘Here goes nothing.’ Bracing herself with a deep breath, she stood before the elegant, ochre door, raised her hand and knocked softly. Hermione hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath until her lungs demanded oxygen. She quickly sucked in a much needed breath of air, feeling her head go a bit dizzy, having to hold onto the door in front of her to steady her stand, which, turned out to be a big mistake, seeing as she almost fell over when the door abruptly opened. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Woah!” she yelped as she fell over. Her eyes closed shut, waiting for the impact with the floor that was sure to come, but it never did. Instead, she felt soft but strong arms surrounding her, hugging her torso and keeping her afoot. A strong scent of citrus, spice and wood invaded her nostrils, making her feel all that dizzier, when she suddenly realized what was happening. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Opening her eyes wide, she found Bellatrix looking down at her, their faces just inches away from each other. Black curls cascading around them both, blocking out the world, making it feel as if they were the only ones left on the planet.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Everything was quiet. Hermione could swear she could hear their hearts beating, and fuck was her heart going a hundred miles an hour. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> She tried to react, she honestly did, but she just couldn’t look away from the charcoal eyes that stared down at her. Was it her imagination, or were their faces getting closer? Was Bellatrix’s scent getting stronger? Were her arms holding here that much tighter?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Is this really happening?’ Her mind began to go dizzy once again. She began to feel her eyelids droop and her eyes fell upon dark, red lips just a touch away. Just as her eyes had closed completely and her head had leaned in a bit closer, it was all over.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A cold invaded her when those strong arms stood her upright and left her body. Now she stood there, feeling a chill covering her skin and a strangled breath leave her lips. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix stood before her, as composed as always. Her arms were crossed against her full breasts, pushing them up and making them seem larger than they actually were, Hermione noticed. A scowl adorned the dark witch’s face, her lips no longer inviting. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Just what the hell are you doing here?!” Bellatrix demanded. The scowl she wore could have sent a thousand of the world’s bravest solders running for the hills……but not Hermione. She didn’t run. She wouldn’t look away. She’d been wanting to see the dark witch for a whole week and now that she was here, with her, she wouldn’t stop looking.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Well?!” the dark witch urged. “What do you think gives you the right to come knocking on my door you filthy mud-” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione waited for the slur, she waited for Bellatrix to finish the word. It had been so long since she had insulted her, with any kind of profanity, especially not that word. Seconds ticked by and the young witch stared straight into the older witch’s eyes, daring her to finish her sentence. But it never came. Bellatrix just stood there, looking at her, her nostrils flaring, her eyes alight with fire, with a look that said she was being held back by some invisible force. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing here?” the dark witch finally said through clenched teeth. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> She didn’t insult her. She didn’t call her a mudblood. ‘That must count for something, right?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I….I just…” Hermione searched carefully for her words. “I wanted to talk to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Didn’t I tell you before that this floor was off limits?” Bellatrix asked as she took a step forward and placed her hands on the doorway, completely blocking Hermione from entering. “Well?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Y-yes, but I, I thought…..I thought we needed to talk,” Hermione countered. “We ended on bad terms last time, and quite frankly, I don’t know why.” She was building herself up with her Gryffindor courage as she continued to speak. The fact that Bellatrix hadn’t pulled her wand on her yet just egged her on even more. “I want to know why you threw me out. What did I do that got you so mad?!” the young Gryffindor demanded. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> This apparently caught the dark witch off guard, as she relaxed her stance and shifted her footing, but only for a second. Bellatrix Black was never one to be bossed around, especially not in her own house. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Who the hell do you think you are coming into my house, demanding anything from me?!” she let out. “You best remember your place little girl, or I swear on Merlin’s balls I’ll-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You’ll what?” Hermione challenged. She knew she was practically digging her own grave, but she was tired of never getting answers from the witch. In all the months they’d been seeing each other, she hardly ever got answers to her questions, and she’d be damned if she didn’t get an answer for this one. “You’ll what?!” she practically screamed in the dark witch’s face. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You insolent little bitch!” Bellatrix shrieked. Her dark curls bounced as she stomped her foot, taking a step towards the brunette, closing the gap between them. The look on the former Death Eater’s face almost made Hermione cower…….almost. But just as she was about to turn tail and run, her eyes landed on those lips again. So full, so plump. The snarl that adorned the older witch’s mouth made them curve in a delicious way, and Hermione found herself wishing she could kiss them, bite them, pull them into her mouth and taste them until their flavor was forever ingrained within her mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Why am I thinking this?’ Her brain could barely form a coherent thought in between all the other things she was feeling. Her eyes went further south, and fell upon that stocked cleavage she so often found herself ogling. Always giving her a perfect view, always tempting to know what else lay hidden beneath the fabric. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Her mouth began to water. Thoughts of pulling Bellatrix’s shirt and corset down, so to reveal that ample bosom filled her mind. My, how it would feel to have those nipples within her lips, between her teeth. Her breathing became quick and shallow. Her chest was heaving quickly. ‘This must be because….because of the…the werewolf bite….’ A sorry excuse for the lust she was feeling at being so close to the dark witch. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> When she finally brought her eyes back up to meet charcoal ones, she found that there was no more anger there. They seemed different. The older witch seemed, confused, maybe, unsure? The scowl she had preciously worn wasn’t present anymore. Instead, her eyebrows furrowed just slightly, one cocked more than the other. Her lips were now just slightly parted. The wrinkles on her forehead now missing. Her eyelids a bit hooded as she looked down at the young witch. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You should leave,” the dark witch finally said with a bit of a stutter. “You should go..” but Hermione would be damned if she was kicked out without resolving the problem once again. So just when the older witch seemed to regain her composure, Hermione reached up to the other witch’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. A seething, needing kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The first contact of their lips was rough, hurtful even. Hermione had to suppress a painful groan from leaving her throat. She instead focused on the task at hand. With all her strength, she kept the dark witch pulled against her, not allowing her to pull away. As if she wanted to anyway. Just a few seconds after crashing their lips together, Bellatrix reciprocated the kiss herself. She kissed Hermione fiercely, as if she was trying to devour her. Teeth scratched and pulled at her lips. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The dark witch brought one of her hands around Hermione’s waist and pulled her flush against her, not allowing the slightest bit of space to separate their heated bodies. Her other hand snaked itself into the younger woman’s bushy mane, pulling at her hair but pushing her face into her own, getting a better chance at kissing her. The young witch tasted of peppermint and a tinge of fruit. It was intoxicating.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione was savoring Bellatrix’s kiss just as well. The older witch tasted of alcohol, and perhaps, was that a hint of smoke? Did Bellatrix smoke? Hermione had always disliked smoking with a vengeance, but right at this moment, she couldn’t nor would she, complain. She was crazy to think she’d stop kissing the amazon beauty before her just because of a bit of bitter smoke. Either way, the taste just managed to excite her even more. The fact that Bellatrix was forbidden fruit, forbidden fruit that apparently indulged in things Hermione would find repulsive, just made her kiss her even harder. She wanted to consume her whole. Practically eat her alive. She wanted to grab her and f-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Mistress?” a squeaky voice piped up from behind. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Both witches opened their eyes, snapping out of their lust filled reverie, practically throwing themselves off each other, each taking a couple steps back, mouths agape, both breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen they had been getting. Hermione observed the witch before her. Her pale skin was a strong contrast to the red scarring and swollen appearance her lips had taken to. She had no doubt her face was in a similar state, but she had no time to even be embarrassed when the dark witch was already turning her attention to the small house elf. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What Bootsie?!” she questioned her servant in a rough manner. Rougher than Hermione had ever seen her direct herself to him. Bootsie in return coward a little, he bowed his head and lifted his arms to his face. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Dinner is ready Mistress,” he squeaked, no doubt feeling ashamed for receiving such harsh treatment from his Mistress. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> It only took a second for Bellatrix to take in the sight and regain her composure. She schooled her features and opened her mouth a few times before she spoke, a lot calmer this time. “Thank you Bootsie. We’ll be down in a moment. You may go.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The elf nodded, a bit alleviated at the change of tone from his Mistress and disappeared with a snap of his fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A few seconds of silence passed between both witches. The realization of what they had just done hitting them straight in the face. Hermione for one was feeling so many emotions. She was happy, happy that she finally kissed those lips that had tempted her for so long. Scared, scared Bellatrix would get rid of her forever. What would happen with the werewolf curse in her body? Would she eventually convert into one? Would Bellatrix ever reach out to her if she ever did manage to find the cure? She also felt confused. Why did Bellatrix kiss her back? She understood she herself felt attracted to the older witch, that much had been clear from the very start. But did the Death Eater feel the same way about her? Why had she reciprocated? She longed to know what was going through that mysterious mind hidden under thick lockets of jet black hair. Why had she kissed her back? She just had to know.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Why did you-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Werewolf blood can alter your personality. Make you grumpier. Upset. Make your hormones get out of control,” the dark witch interjected before the Gryffindor had a chance to ask her question. “It’s justifiable with how long we’ve had it in our systems without it actually having transformed us.” All this she explained without bothering to look at the brunette in front of her. Her jaw seemed tense; her eyes darted anywhere and everywhere except the young student. Then she gulped and fell silent for a few moments. A pin could have dropped and the whole house would’ve heard it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Raging werewolf hormones? Really? Hermione felt like scoffing and the disgusted look upon her face reflected it. She knew, she always knew that she was attracted to the dark witch that stood before her. Since the day she bumped into her in the bookstore and was taken to her manor, she couldn’t help but feel an attraction towards her. She had come to accept it, she was attracted to Bellatrix Black, in more ways than just physically. But she feared it had become much more than that. She now saw her in a different light. A much brighter and regal light. An irresistible light. She felt like a moth attracted to a flame and she didn’t care if she got burnt anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> But what did Bellatrix see in her? Well, apparently nothing if she was gonna blame the raging hormones as the reason she had kissed her back. A defeated sentiment overcame the young witch’s whole being. This had all been a mistake. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Come,” Bellatrix finally spoke up. “Dinner will get cold.” She began to walk away when she suddenly realized Hermione was not following. “What are you waiting for?” she questioned. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not hungry,” were Hermione’s strained words. She half expected the older witch to turn on her heels and leave her there, to rot in her shame, so when the dark witch appeared in front of her once more, lifting her chin with her index finger, Hermione felt a jolt of electricity run through her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix studied her face carefully. Her eyes searched for something, something she apparently couldn’t find. Giving up on her scrutinizing, she softly sighed and pursed her lips in deep thought. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Listen,” the older witch spoke with a somewhat raspy voice. “I’m not……good, at talking things out.” She paused, seeming a bit lost for words. “What happened, it happened, ok? I don’t know why……but it did.” Another pause as they both looked at each other. “We need each other to finish the potion…….we’ll need to keep seeing each other. I, I don’t want this to be awkward, it’s already hard enough as it is!” she complained. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione furrowed her brows a bit. It seemed as if Bellatrix was grasping at straws, trying to find some way to alleviate the tension. She crossed her arms over her chest again and Hermione willed herself with all her strength not to look down at the older woman’s chest, after all, that was how she had gotten herself into this mess in the first place.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Let’s find the cure and then, after it’s all over, we’ll talk about this.” She simply said, finally looking Hermione in the eyes once again. “Deal?” she asked. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The young witch thought about it. What did she have to lose? Her life had already been turned upside down ever since she had learnt she was a witch. Years of getting into trouble with Harry and Ron followed and then came the war. She’d thought it had all been over until the day she reencountered Bellatrix in that bookstore. Finding out the woman who had once tortured her was still alive and blackmailing her to find a cure for their predicament should’ve been the icing on the cake….but nooo. Definitely not. So what was one more awkward/strange situation to add to the long list of things they’d experienced together? She looked down at the pale hand being offered in a truce. Eventually succumbing to, what she had come to label as ‘childish/arrogant yet adorable behavior’ on the dark witch’s part, she took the offered hand within her own and they both shook on it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Good. Now, dinner. I’m starving,” the dark witch announced as she spun on her heels and began walking down the hall, leaving Hermione engulfed in her scent once again. A soft sigh left her lips as she composed herself and trailed after the older witch, already starting to feel the effects of not having eaten lunch that day. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Curse These Spaces Between My Fingers, Where For A Time You Belonged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bottle of Ogden's allows Hermione and Bellatrix to finally let loose on something they've both been wanting to do for some time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so here's chapter 3. Smut, finally! Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> Hermione shifted her spot on the sofa, now lying on her side, her cup of tea long gone and the fire in front of her was beginning to die down. The sky outside was completely dark now, she could see stars twinkling from her place on the couch. She couldn’t help but wonder if Bellatrix would be back soon. Where had she gone? Most recently she had started to tell Hermione what she went out to do (not necessarily where), but apparently this time, she left no message with Bootsie.</p><p> </p><p> With a loud sigh, she turned onto her back, letting her mind roam over all the time spent between them. After their ‘kiss’, something had changed (once again) between them. It seemed their relationship slowly kept evolving over the time spent together. Bellatrix had now begun to confide in her that she did, indeed, sometimes leave her house and go out, for things needed for their experiment of course. She always kept herself in the shadows, used polyjuice potions, etc. But yes, she did sometimes go out on her own. Hermione had always suspected this, but once she heard it coming from the older witch’s lips, she couldn’t help the feeling of dread that washed over her.</p><p> </p><p> ***</p><p> </p><p><em> It had been a couple months since they shared that kiss and neither of them had talked about it. Sufficient to say, Bellatrix had become twice as flirty, but Hermione had chosen to think nothing of it. </em>‘That’s just the way she is,’<em> she’d tell herself. Yet, she couldn’t help the strange feelings that would stir deep inside her whenever she was with the dark witch. A sense of caring and possessiveness would envelope her, and she didn’t know what to do about it. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you being safe? Has anyone seen you? Who exactly knows you’re still alive?” came Hermione’s concerned questions. She almost spilled the soup in front of her as she quickly stood from her chair, leaning over the table, waiting for Bellatrix to answer her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The older witch just gave her a quizzical look. “Sit down pet before your bushy hair falls into your soup bowl.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Blushing, Hermione looked down at her hair, hanging just an inch over her dinner. Pushing it back over her shoulder, she took her seat, trying to recompose herself as best she could. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s cute you worry about me,” Bellatrix said, gaining Hermione’s attention and making her blush return instantly. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “I’m not worried! I mean, I am, I do, but, but it’s just because I need-…we </em>both<em> need each other to finish this potion. You </em>are<em> the one with the recipe after all. What good will it do to have someone discover your identity and send you who knows where.”  Fiddling with her spoon, Hermione looked up at the dark witch, who apparently was studying her delicately. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You mean Azkaban?” Bellatrix asked unamused as she took a spoonful of her soup before pushing the bowl away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Watching the dish disappear, Hermione nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No one has recognized me yet and only 2 people in the whole world know I’m still alive.” She paused. “Well, 3 if we’re counting you.” The dark witch proceeded to cut some ham and place it on a new plate, along with mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. Hermione eyed her methodically, wondering who those 2 people could be. Then, a couple popped to mind.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You mean…..Narcissa and Draco?” she asked quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Pet,” Bellatrix sighed, “I wouldn’t tell you who they were even if you performed a Fidelius Charm. Getting </em>you<em> involved with me already places you at risk for imprisonment, and you’re a war hero. What do you think the Ministry will do to anyone less than that?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Pushing her own bowl aside, Hermione nodded. The older witch was right. The moment the Ministry got knowledge of Bellatrix Lestrange (now Black, but they didn’t know that) was still alive, they’d call on a widespread search for her and anyone involved in her hiding. She doubted the authorities would be lenient towards her own self, even if she was part of The Golden Trio and had played a crucial part in defeating Voldemort. What would await any other witch or wizard? Or worse, if they </em>were<em> Narcissa and Draco. They had barely been spared their freedom after being involved with Voldemort. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Hermione had seen to it that Draco had been pardoned. It had been a tough case; he had become a Death Eater after all. His mother on the other hand wasn’t as hard to pardon. She had never joined Voldemort’s inner circle, and Harry had made sure everyone knew she had helped him in the Dark Forest. Lucius though, was a totally different thing. He had first been declared guilty for various crimes and sentenced to life in Azkaban. He deserved it, of course, but it seemed seeing a distraught Draco made Harry vouch for his father. In the end (and after an incredibly large donation from the Malfoy estate towards many of the war’s victims) Lucius’s sentence was changed to house arrest, without the use of a wand or any other type of magic on his part. The initial period was of 20 years. After that, and if he behaved well, the Ministry would reevaluate his case and </em>perhaps<em> return his wand. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Come now pet, finish your dinner. We still have much to do.” Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by Bella’s voice and saw to finishing her dinner. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“But you </em>are<em> being safe, right?” she asked once again, her voice low and hopeful. Looking up to the dark witch, she saw onyx eyes staring back at her. Bellatrix’s gaze was so intense and profound; she felt the older witch was studying her. It only lasted a few seconds before Bellatrix’s face warped into one of mischief. Her mouth turned into a side grin, her eyes glimmered in the low chandelier light and her voice was soft, yet oh so provocative.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh don’t worry kitten. I promise you I’m being safe.” She slowly leaned forward, her breasts as a result, landed on the table, making her cleavage seem much bigger Hermione noticed, much more of a handful. “You don’t need to keep hassle over me. I promise I’ll keep coming home to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione almost sputtered the drink she had been sipping, making Bellatrix let out an amused laugh at her actions. Quickly grabbing her napkin, the young witch dried her chin and whatever drops had landed on her shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You know that’s, that’s not what I meant,” Hermione stuttered, her cheeks flaming red. “I was only, I was just-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh please,” Bellatrix waved off. “You’re too easy to rile up.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I am not!” Hermione contradicted, placing the napkin back on the table and giving Bellatrix what she hoped was her most serious look. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Are too,” she grinned. “Besides, it’s nice to know you worry about me. If I ever </em>am<em> caught, which will never happen, perhaps you will vouch for me the way Potter did for my brother-in-law?” Her dark brow cocked as she took a sip of her wine, staring at Hermione over the rim of her glass in question. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Would I?’ the young Gryffindor asked herself. ‘Of course I would.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> No doubt about it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You should be so lucky,” Hermione answered, trying to wave off the conversation with a chuckle, but Bellatrix’s gaze never wavered, and her eyes stayed glued onto her own.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I should hope so,” she murmured before getting up from her seat and motioning for Hermione to follow. “Come, the Foxglove must be completely drained by now. We should go check on it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione, a bit confused about what had just transpired, stood up from her seat and followed Bellatrix out the dining room and into the drawing room which they had turned into their work room since the very beginning. Deciding on forgetting all about that conversation, she set her mind to concentrate on the Foxglove. From what Bellatrix had said, this part of the potion was essential. It would be best to concentrate on nothing else but that. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I want to come with you,” Hermione said as she flung her coat over her arm.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “You will do no such thing,” Bellatrix declared as she swirled around to give Hermione what she had come to know as her </em>“that’s my final fucking word”<em> look.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione in return, stood her ground, literally. She didn’t budge from standing between Bellatrix and the manor’s front doors; her eyes defying the dark witch before her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Move.” Bellatrix demanded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Not unless you let me come with you. It’s dangerous for you to be out in public. You’re supposed to be dead, remember?” Hermione stated. She mentally weighed her options. Bellatrix could easily curse her, torture her, kill her if she wanted to. Confronting the dark witch was never a good thing to do. The couple times she ever did (which had been some time ago), things didn’t end well for the young witch. Quickly assessing the situation, she wondered if she could back down from the discussion. She was about to let the older witch have her way when a huff startled her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine!” Bellatrix declared, throwing her arms up in the air. “But if you slow me down for even a second, I’ll have you back here helping Bootsie water the man-eating Heliconias!” she threatened with a pointed finger in Hermione’s face, but the air of menace that once came with her threats, was nowhere to be felt. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Instead of cowering, Hermione beamed, her smile bright on her face. “I promise I won’t get in your way.” And with that, she spun on her heels and opened the door, eagerly stepping outside, waiting for Bellatrix to follow her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Merlin’s balls…” the older witch groaned as she trailed behind the younger witch through the long lawn. Her foul mood would’ve followed her all the way to the apparition point if she hadn’t noticed Hermione’s attire. She was wearing what seemed to be muggle clothes; a simple shirt with a cardigan over it. But what really caught her attention were the fitting jeans the young witch was wearing. They hugged her legs nicely, and Bellatrix’s eyes lingered over the Gryffindor’s ass far too long. She couldn’t help but notice how round and plump it was. It suited the young witch well. Her body held few curves, but it seemed that what she had was enough to make the dark witch bite her lip as she followed the Gryffindor across the gates.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Stupid mongrel hormones,’ she thought as she held her arm out for Hermione to take. Ever since they’d shared that kiss, both women had been having inappropriate thoughts about each other and there was no use in denying it. Hermione would often wake up in the middle of the night with the ghost of Bella’s touch from her dream lingering between her legs. And Bellatrix hadn’t been fairing any better. She’d found herself succumbing to the young witch’s wants and needs more often than not, be as little as they may. ‘An extra hour of sleep’ here, ‘a few personal questions answered’ there.  Hermione was shocked one day when she mindlessly dipped her spoon in Bellatrix’s dessert and the dark witch actually permitted it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> It was after dinner. They had been sitting in the library, each reading a book related to their research, papers and notes scattered all around them, when Bootsie had brought them some ice cream. Hermione had been given vanilla, while Bellatrix had received chocolate with chunks of nuts. Hermione had eyed the other woman’s small bowl before mindlessly stretching over the older witch’s side of the sofa and taking a spoonful out and placing it in her mouth. She had just begun to savor the chocolaty sweetness when her brain registered what she’d done and immediately froze in place. It took all her will power not to spit the ice cream out and beg on her hands and knees for Bellatrix not to curse her. How did she dare do that? How?!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Swallowing the now bitter tasting dessert, Hermione slowly turned to Bellatrix. She felt all color drain from her face and her hands threatened to drop her own little bowl of frozen goodness. But when she finally made eye contact with the dark witch, she was stunned to see a just as surprised expression staring back at her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Mouth agape and eyes a bit wide, Bellatrix took a few seconds to think about what just happened. The young witch had invaded her personal space and ate her food without her permission. This simple act of over confidence should’ve made Bellatrix Crucio the daylights out of the girl. How dare she take what was hers without permission? How dare she get so comfortable in her presence? Except that was the problem. They were both now </em>too<em> comfortable with each other.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> But she didn’t curse her. It didn’t even cross her mind to punish her. The only thing she could think about was the soft moan Hermione had elicited from her throat when she had taken the ice cream to her mouth. Her eyes had been transfixed by the split second she had spent licking the spoon. She hadn’t even realized Hermione was now looking at her with a look of utter fear and dread.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I- I-” the Gryffindor choked out, not able to find the words that would get her out of this predicament. Bellatrix found it amusing, to be honest. Seeing the younger witch squirm in her seat, it made her open mouth turn up into a cocky grin. Any thought of anger that might have been lodged in her mind was quickly replaced with that cocky attitude she loved to annoy Hermione with so much.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You know,” she smiled wickedly, “I could’ve fed it to you myself,” she whispered, her voice becoming lower with each passing word. “All you needed to do was ask.” She found her eyes darting down to Hermione’s lips, noticing a tinge of brown on the corner of her mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Without thinking, she leaned over, brushing their lips together before darting her tongue out and licking the chocolate smudge off the younger witch’s lips. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmm, it really does taste good,” she hummed, their mouths still just an inch apart. With another wicked grin, Bellatrix pulled back, tossing her glossy curls over her shoulder and snapping her fingers once. Bootsie immediately appeared before them, bowing and ready for anything his mistress needed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes Mistress?” he asked in his usually squeaky voice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bootsie, bring Hermione a bowl of chocolate ice cream.” She turned to look at the ‘still in shock’ young witch. “And make it quick before she ends up eating mine,” she grinned smugly. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The house elf disappeared in a second and just moments later, reappeared with another bowl of chocolate ice cream and placed it on the sofa next to Hermione before popping away once again. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> And it was with that kind of succumbing behavior that they both now found themselves deep within Knockturn Alley. They apparated behind a sleazy looking pub called the Black Quill. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Keep your hood up and don’t speak, understood?” the dark witch demanded to know. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Understood,” Hermione nodded from under her hood. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Good, now drink this.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione was then handed a small vile with a brownish liquid inside. “What is this?” she coughed after smelling the potion. It smelt horrid, like expired eggs and milk.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s a voice enhancer, drink it,” Bellatrix urged as she gulped her own down. She almost gagged from the foul taste, but tried to shake it off in front of the younger witch. After a couple of deep breaths and regaining her composure, she turned back to Hermione. “We’ll get some Firewhickey to wash the taste down. Drink it!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Quickly doing as she was told, Hermione downed the liquid and unlike the dark witch, she indeed almost threw up afterwards. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “It won’t work if you puke it out. For Merlin’s sake, it’s just a potion,” she huffed, earning a death glare from Hermione. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Like you weren’t about to throw it up yourself.” Standing up straight and readjusting her hood, she nodded. “Ok, I’m read-Woah!” Her voice was no longer her voice. It had more of a high pitch to it. It was thinner. Much more childish. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Glad to see it works,” Bellatrix observed. Her voice on the other hand, had become much raspier, much deeper.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Sexier,’ Hermione thought. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Come, and remember, stay quiet and don’t show your face.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Apparently, there had been a lead to something or someone Bellatrix had been looking for. They had entered the run down pub and walked up to the bartender. After a few exchanged words, Bellatrix motioned for Hermione to follow her upstairs. The old stairs creaked under their feet as they ascended to the second floor, an dark, empty hall stood before them. Hermione began to trail after Bellatrix, staying behind her until they reached the end of the hall. There was nothing but a single, rotten looking door. It seemed as though the slightest breeze could knock it down.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Stretching her arm out, Bellatrix turned the knob and with an irritating creak, the door was opened. The smell of damp wood and mildew invaded Hermione’s nose as she tried to get a good look from behind Bella at who was inside. There, at a far corner, by the only window in the room, stood what looked like a lanky man. He too wore a cloak and hood. A grunt escaped his lips, the only acknowledgement towards the two witches. Bellatrix took a few steps forward and Hermione followed close behind, crashing into the other witches back at her sudden halt. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You got the gold?” His voice was hoarse, dried out, Hermione noticed, as if he hadn’t had a drop of water in years. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you have what I nedd?” Bellatrix asked in her enhanced voice. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Aye,” the man whispered. Pulling his cloak aside, he retrieved a piece of parchment from his pocket, stretching his empty hand out. “The gold first miss.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> After a second of contemplating it, Bellatrix took out a small bag from within her own robes. It jingled as she threw it over to the scrawny man. He in turn brought it up to his hidden ear and shook it. Nodding his approval, he walked forward and handed Bellatrix the mysterious parchment. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Nice doin’ business,” he muttered before passing both witches and leaving the room. After hearing the door click behind them, Hermione released a breath she hadn't realized she’d been holding. She watched Bellatrix look at the paper in her hands, a subtle nod from under her hood before she turned to face Hermione. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “See? All done. There was no need for you to come after all.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Pulling her hood back, Hermione scowled. “I was just being nice. One would think you’d appreciate that I worry over you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> With a sly smile, Bellatrix walked closer. “I thought we established that there was no need to worry.” Her deeper than normal voice made Hermione’s breath hitch. “I’ll always find my way back to you,” she whispered in the young witch’s ear.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A shiver ran down the Gryffindor’s spine. She took advantage of the moment and inhaled Bellatrix’s unmistakable scent. Woody. Spicy. Citrusy. It never seized to make Hermione weak at the knees. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Now come. Let’s get that Firewhiskey.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> Opening her eyes, Hermione released a shuddering breath. If only she had known what that Firewhiskey would lead them too. Sitting back up on the sofa, she combed her fingers through her hair, remembering what it felt like when Bella did it to her that night. Her heart began to beat faster as she remembered those lips on her skin, those hands on her body, that tongue in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p> Tears began to fill her eyes as the memory flooded her mind and she couldn’t help but softly cry over what they had done that night. She still didn’t know if it was the most amazing or stupid thing she had ever done in her life. She didn’t know if she was crying tears of joy or tears of sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ***</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> What was planned as a victorious drink to celebrate the newly gathered information, had somehow turned into strong drinking and then into fervent kissing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> By the time they were back at Black Manor, both their voices were back to normal and the older witch convinced her younger counterpart to drink with her. Hermione had at first refused. She had never been quite fond of Firewhiskey, but after having Bella call her a wimp and proceed to accuse her of being a light weight, she reluctantly ended up taking a half full glass and drinking it all before having it refilled seconds later. It seemed Bella wouldn’t take no for an answer after that and after realizing a drunk Bellatrix was a more talkative, loose Bellatrix, the young witch decided to indulge in a bit of drinking by her own accord. She wondered just how much she could find out about the older witch while she was intoxicated. But apparently, Bellatrix had other plans. Instead of talking, she made sure they put their mouths to a better use and soon she had Hermione straddling her lap. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Her pale hands molded themselves into the Gryffindor’s hair as she tugged her closer, bruising their lips while doing so. Both their mouth’s tasted of Ogden’s, it was as if they were making each other all the more drunk off their kisses. Hermione on her part could make out half clear thoughts in her mind, but all her body wanted to do was continue kissing and touching the Death Eater beneath her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> ‘This isn’t right. We have to stop. She tastes so good. This is gonna feel bad tomorrow. I want more. This is wrong. I want her. This will only serve to hurt me. I need her.’</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A wanton moan escaped Hermione’s lips as Bellatrix bucked her hips up and pulled Hermione deeper down onto her. “I want you little lion,” the dark witch whispered over her lips. “I want you now.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> At a loss for words and only managing to nod her head feverishly, Hermione let the witch under her know she felt the same. She wanted Bellatrix, all of her, in the most intimate and sexual way there was. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A tug behind her navel was the only warning she got before apparating and falling onto a bed, the older witch falling over her, continuing her groping on the young witch’s body. Another moan escaped her mouth before the dark witch pulled away slightly. A drunken smile graced her face and Hermione could swear she was the most angelic thing she’d ever seen in her life. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve wanted you for so long,” she husked as she began trailing kisses down Hermione’s neck. A whimper escaped the Gryffindor as she reached for the other witch’s back and began to carelessly untie her corset. “I’ve dreamt about having you so many times.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Another kiss to her mouth stopped Hermione from admitting she’d done the same, many, many nights. A skillful tongue invaded the young woman’s mouth and she found herself sucking it like it was her only lifeline. Bellatrix poked it out even more, letting Hermione have a field day with it. She sucked, licked and practically chewed off the Death Eater’s tongue off before she took it back and smiled again. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You have such a dirty mouth kitten. I’m going to make sure you put it to good use. Now, strip,” she ordered.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Had it been anyone else, had she been anywhere else, Hermione would’ve out right refused. She was a shy person after all, but, right at that moment, intoxicated and under the woman who had claimed her wet dreams for months, there was no way she could argue. Bellatrix barely had a chance to roll off Hermione when the Gryffindor was already on her feet, tugging at her cardigan. She quickly pulled it off her body and sent it flying. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix eyed her intensely, her eyes fixed on the young witch as she pulled her shirt over her head. Laying on the bed and leaning back on her elbows, the dark witch enjoyed the view. Hermione’s torso was exposed to her now. She could see a toned stomach from behind those arms that were working fiercely at her jeans.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Managing to unbutton them and pull the zipper down, Hermione was quick to pull her jeans down, but not before almost falling on her side, causing a laugh to erupt from the witch on the bed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut up,” Hermione groaned as she regained her balance and managed to pull her jeans off her feet. Shooting the older woman an annoyed look, she asked, “Do you want me to finish stripping?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes,” Bellatrix giggled. “Alright, I’ll stop laughing,” she said with a few more chuckles. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘This won’t do,’<em> Hermione thought. Here she was, ready to give herself to the witch and all the woman could manage to do was keep laughing?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Making up her mind, Hermione took a couple steps forward and reach the bed again, kneeing on the mattress and climbing on top of the witch, who subsequently halted her cackles and looked up at the young Gryffindor. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What? Cat got your tongue now?” she asked cockily as she pushed at Bellatrix’s shoulders and knocked her off her elbows, making her lay flat on the bed, she herself hovering on her hands and knees above the dark witch. “Why don’t you give it to me instead?” She then leaned down, pressing both their mouths together, coaxing the older woman to give her her tongue. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Oh, the alcohol had definitely gotten rid of all her insecurities. Nothing could beat the feeling of having the most powerful witch, to probably ever exist, underneath her, willingly giving her what she asked for. It was exhilarating. She felt she could do anything. She felt in control. </em>She<em> was going to lead them through their sexual dance. </em>She<em> was going to make the witch beg for more. </em>She<em> was going to give the dark witch a night she would never forget.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmmmmmmmm.” That was all it took. Just a wanton moan from the witch beneath her for her resolve to crumble. The arms that held her up buckled from the desire that rushed through her body, her hips mindlessly grinding into the dress covered waist under her. “Fuck,” Bellatrix grumbled as she rolled them both over, situating herself over the young student.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘On second thought, she can take the lead,’<em> Hermione thought as she pulled the witch closer to her. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Their lips reconnected immediately. Fervent kisses took over their mouths and Bellatrix wasted no time in roaming the young seminude body below her. Hermione gave a gasp at feeling expert hands suddenly grope her breaths over her bra, then felt them tug at the piece of clothing. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t need this anymore,” Bellatrix growled as she desperately tried to pull it off. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Nodding, Hermione agreed as she sat up, never breaking their kisses, and reach behind her back to unclasp the hook. A second later, Bellatrix was flinging her dark violet lingerie over her shoulders and laying her back down. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The dark witch’s mouth quickly encased Hermione’s right breast, sucking on it eagerly, massaging the other breast with her left hand. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Oh god, oh god, oh god….’<em> Hermione’s mind was on overload. Bellatrix Black was sucking her tits and it felt so god damn good. She could never have imagined how this witch could make her feel. Ron had never made her body this aroused, this sensitive. This was a million times better than any fumble with her red-headed ex-boyfriend. Bellatrix was doing everything so much better than Ron ever did. God, her hands were like magic.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> With a loud ‘pop’, the dark witch released the nipple she had previously been savoring and turned to look up at the Gryffindor. Dark eyes fixed themselves into Hermione’s. “Still want to keep going pet?” she huskily asked. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nodding viciously, Hermione gave her the green light to keep going. “Don’t stop,” she begged. “Please.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix couldn’t help but to chuckle darkly at the way the young woman responded to her. Resuming her previous actions, she began sucking on the other breast, enticing a hiss from Hermione when she bit down on her nipple. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck!” the young witch growled, closing her eyes and throwing her head back. “Fuck, yes!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Merlin Hermione,” Bellatrix moaned onto her skin, finally letting go of the perky mount she was treating and starting to trail kisses down the supple body. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Oh my god, this is actually happening…’<em> Snapping her eyes open, Hermione lifted her head and watched as the mess of black curls began retreating down, down, further down. She felt those supple lips pass her navel and finally stop at the hem of her underwear. Looking back up, Bellatrix didn’t even need to ask the question. The look in her eyes said it all, and it took all of Hermione’s will power to not yell “YES!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Shaking her head once again, she herself began pulling her own underwear off. So entranced and in a hurry was she in getting naked, that she didn’t realize the dark witch was halfway done taking off her own clothes on the side. It wasn’t until she felt those pale hands pin her back down, that she realized she wasn’t the only one nude anymore. A very naked and very sexy Bellatrix Black hovered over her, straddling her waist. Skin still not touching, both women taking their time in raking each other’s bodies with their eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> If Hermione thought Bellatrix was attractive before, that now became an understatement. The Black matriarch was absolutely exquisite. Through the moon’s light that shown into the room, Hermione could appreciate the bleached skin above her; a complete contrast to the mass of dark hair the witch had. A pair of perfectly sized tits pointed down at her, just an inch above her own. Her eyes trailed down the Death Eater’s toned stomach and could barely see a small patch of curls between her legs. God, how she wanted to touch her, to dip her hand between those thighs and make the older woman scream her name to the skies. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “You’re perfect.” Bellatrix’s voice managed to break Hermione from her sex dazed reverie. Taken aback by the woman’s confession, Hermione was left speechless. “What? Cat now got </em>your<em> tongue?” she grinned, leaning down to connect their lips once again and finally allowing their bodies to lay against each other. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmmmmm,” Hermione moaned at the contact. Yes, this definitely beat anything she had ever done with Ron. Where the red head had been rough, hairy and thick, Bellatrix was soft, smooth and thin. Her skin radiated a warmth that Hermione had never felt. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> As the dark witch got comfortable over her, she slipped one of her legs between Hermione’s, instantly getting drenched by the wetness that had already accumulated there. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck Hermione,” Bellatrix moaned as traced her lips towards the younger woman’s ear, “You’re soaking.” With a nip at her earlobe, Bellatrix began to kiss her neck. Hermione tilted her head to the side, giving the dark witch more access for her to do as she pleased. Hermione hadn’t even realized when or how her hand had tangled itself within the witch’s dark hair. She was pushing her deeper into her neck, wanting to feel the witch devour her completely. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix eagerly sucked and bit the taut neck exposed to her, wiping her broad tongue over every bruise she left. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bella,” Hermione moaned. “Bella….I…..I need you.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Kissing her way up the Gryffindor’s jawline, Bellatrix began to trail her right hand south. Further and further down she went until she reached her destiny. A flooded pool of fluids met her slender fingers as she traced the length of Hermione’s slit. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah!” Hermione gasped. The feeling of Bella’s hand between her legs was driving her crazy. Her head was already spinning and the dark witch had barely done anything but touch her. Hermione bent her legs a bit, planting her feet flat onto the mattress and opened her legs further apart. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh Hermione,” Bella whispered over Hermione’s lips, her fingers teasing the young witch’s entrance. “Do you want me?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes!” was the Gryffindor’s eager response. She didn’t care if she seemed impatient anymore, she just wanted, needed the Death Eater inside her. “Please Bella,” she whined, locking eyes with the witch above her. God she looked beautiful; black curls framed her face as they cascaded over the sides of her face. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “As you wish my love.” Bellatrix kissed her lips tenderly as two of her fingers penetrated the young witch beneath her, pulling out a lascivious cry from Hermione’s lips. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Hermione, you feel so good,” Bellatrix growled as she buried her face in the crook of Hermione’s neck. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The dark witch began a steady rhythm, not slow, but not too fast either, just enough to keep the young woman pleased. She had never bothered to ask Hermione about past sexual encounters; hell, she didn’t even know if the girl had ever been with anybody before. Was this her first time? Did she have experience? The thought began to plague Bella’s mind, making her fault a bit in her movements. She was just about to ask the witch below her when-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck me Bella, fuck me harder:” Hermione pleaded the older witch as she opened her legs up even further, circling her arms around Bellatrix’s neck and bucking her hips up into that talented hand. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Like this?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh fuck!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Is this what you want?” Bellatrix growled as she began to fuck Hermione at an outrageous pace. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, oh god yes, Bella, Bella...” Hermione moaned as she searched for her lover’s lips. She managed to crash them together, kissing the dark witch fiercely as her pussy was being pumped marvelously. Those hands seemed to have been taught by the gods! She expected nothing less, to be honest. Someone who could handle a wand the way she did just had to be great at using her fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Continuing her ministrations, Bella curled her fingers deep inside the young witch, earning a gasp and a sudden bite to her bottom lip. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmmffpp,” the dark witch groaned as Hermione kept her teeth buried in her skin, pulling her lip back before letting it go with a ‘snap’. “Fuck.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry,” the young witch apologized, suddenly aware at what she had done. A sliver of clarity seemed to ghost over her eyes, but Bellatrix couldn’t allow that. She wouldn’t allow the young witch to regret their actions and suddenly stop. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Continuing her pumping and curling of her fingers, she murmured, “Don’t be,” before kissing her. “Do it again,” she ordered against her lips. Her voice sounded hoarse with lust. She was panting, the actions her arm and hand were doing were clearly tiring her but Merlin be damned if she’d stop before the young Gryffindor came with all her might. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione didn’t seem to want to object. She quickly kissed Bellatrix back, biting her lip again just seconds later, earning another groan from Bellatrix. Merlin, the way her voice rumbled in her throat and past her lips had Hermione’s head swirling. She never wanted to stop hearing those sounds.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Eagerly wanting more, Hermione began meeting Bellatrix’s hand halfway, her hips bucking up into the dark witch’s hands, trying to pull her in even more. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck…..Bella…..I….” The mixture of pleasure and alcohol flowing through her body piqued her senses, yet at the same time, had her at a loss for words. For a moment, she felt she couldn’t formulate a clear thought. The intensity of Bellatrix’s ministrations had her brain feeling like jelly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, Hermione,” Bella panted above her, ghosting her breath over the younger witch’s lips. The look on the Gryffindor’s face was one of utter bliss and satisfaction. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her mouth opened to a gasp. Bellatrix could see the strained tendons in her lover’s neck and a sudden desire to lean down, bite and tear them clouded her mind. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘She looks so good, so tasty…….so mouthwatering…………I could have a taste, just…one…taste…..’ Leaning down to Hermione’s neck, she gently scraped her teeth on her skin, loving the taste of her lover’s sweat on the tip of her tongue. ‘Just….one….bite….’ Pumping her fingers deeper into the young witch, she attached her mouth onto Hermione’s neck, giving her skin a hard suck and just when she was about to go in for the bite-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bella!” Hermione screamed as she pushed the witch away by the shoulders, quickly bringing one of her hands up to her neck. It felt wet and sticky, but after getting a good look at her fingers, she was thankful to realize no blood had been drawn. “What were you thinking?” she asked, not able to hide her shock. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix, who had now halted any and all movement, blinked herself out of her blood lust trance after hearing Hermione’s scream and was trying her best to focus. “I….I don’t know,” she stuttered. The look on the young witch’s face, Bellatrix noticed, was the furthest thing from what it had been mere moments ago, and she knew it had been her fault. “I’m sorry. I….I don’t know what…” She was at a loss for words. How is it she almost lost control of herself? She could’ve killed the beauty that lay underneath her, and condemned herself to a life of bloodshed and carnage. “Hermione, I can’t do this.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Feeling distressed, the dark witch fumbled above the Gryffindor as she tried to get off her, away from her, but Hermione would be damned if she let that happen. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No Bella,” she said as she sat up and grabbed the older witch’s wrist, trying to pull her back towards her. “Don’t go.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I have to-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No, you don’t-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Hermione, I almost attacked you!” Bellatrix fumed. She’d stopped her scrambling and looked the young witch dead in the eye. “I could have killed you.” Her tone was serious, her stare reaching the innermost depths of the younger witch’s soul. The thought of ridding the young Gryffindor of her life terrified her; she couldn’t be without her. </em>‘I don’t think I can live without her.’</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t take that risk,” she finally said in a softer tone, bringing her stare down to their hands after a few moments. Bellatrix gave a strangled sigh. Closing her eyes, she began to pull away. She couldn’t let herself hurt the younger woman.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No Bella,” Hermione quietly pleaded. She refused to let go of her wrist, not until the dark witch promised to stay. “Please, don’t leave.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Hermione,” Bellatrix lowly groaned. “You have to understand……this isn’t safe. I…I’m not safe.” But Hermione just held onto her tighter, reaching her other hand to grab at the older witch’s naked waist. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t care,” she disregarded. “You won’t hurt me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “You don’t know that!” Bellatrix countered. “Not even </em>I<em> know that,” she growled. “I’ve never had an urge this strong. I’ve never wanted to hurt someone like I do right now.” She took a moment to breath and gulped. “I’ve never wanted to drink someone’s blood the way I want to drink yours.” She paused.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t think I could control myself.” Bellatrix’s eyes held a shine in them provoked by unshed tears and it took all her strength not to let them fall. Why was she feeling this way about wanting to hurt the muggle born?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione could see the mental debate the other woman was having in her head. She saw how her eyes flicked from one side to another in, scared movements. Seeing Bellatrix Black breakdown in front of her was almost too much to bear. She couldn’t stand watching such a strong, powerful and beautiful creature scorn herself this way. She just couldn’t. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You won’t hurt me,” were Hermione’s words as she pulled Bella next to her, successfully pushing her onto her back and maneuvering herself to straddle her waist.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Hermione, what are y-ah fuck!” Bellatrix’s words were cut short as Hermione penetrated her deeply, making her knuckles crash against the dark witch’s entrance. Bella threw her head back, taking in deep breaths as Hermione began to fuck her hard.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You won’t hurt me Bella,” Hermione assured her as she reached to take hold of her lover’s right hand, guiding it between her own legs. Bella instantly felt the familiar pooling there and couldn’t resist penetrating her as well. “Oh fuck!” Hermione whimpered. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix instantly began moving her fingers inside her, pumping in and out and curling them every now and then. Her brain could hardly wrap around the amazing feeling of fucking and being fucked by the young Gryffindor. The pleasure was indescribable. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Looking up to the younger witch, she could see how blown her pupils were, so filled with lust and want. Her brown hair fell over her face and framed her beautiful features. A fine sheen of sweat began to form over her skin and her mouth fell open just a bit. They both made eye contact with each other, their hands keeping up their ministrations, and just when Bella thought things couldn’t get any more exciting, Hermione began to bounce on her hand. Slowly at first, she began to move her hips up and down, softly easing onto Bella’s fingers and they continued to fuck each other. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Hermione…” Bella whimpered at seeing the young woman’s tits start to bounce with her movements. Sitting up, she took a pink nipple into her mouth and sucked it carefully. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh Bella,” Hermione whined, not stopping her movements, she threw her head back and brought her left hand up into Bellatrix’s hair to press her mouth flush against her chest. “Yes Bella, oh Merlin yes!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The dark witch moaned against her breast, sucking her nipple harder, swirling her tongue around it and then finally releasing it with a wet pop. Looking into Hermione’s eyes, she could sense she was close. The young witch kept up with her bouncing, not faulting at fucking Bellatrix at the same time. Bella herself kept penetrating her young lover. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bella….I’m close,” Hermione whimpered. “I’m so close.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Cum for me Hermione,” Bella whispered into her ear. The Gryffindor let her head fall forward onto the dark witch’s shoulder as she began to feel the beginning of her orgasm start to rake her body. Her bouncing slowed down, eventually coming to a stop. It took all her will and strength not to stop fucking the dark witch beneath her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> <em>“Oh fuck! Bella, Bella, Bella!” </em> <em>Moaning into her lover’s neck, Hermione let her orgasm take over, her pussy clenching around Bella’s fingers as waves of pleasure washed over her, over and over, coating the dark witch’s fingers with warm, syrupy cum until she was a quivering mess over her lap.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione’s fingers had effectively stilled inside Bellatrix by now. She couldn’t help it, her orgasm had left her spent and now she leaned into the older witch, trying to catch her breath, her thighs quivering, begging her to lie down. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bella couldn’t believe how amazing it had been to see the young witch break down before her. She’d never seen anything more arousing and filthy. It made her insides burn with desire feeling Hermione slumped against her, trying to regain her breath. She used her free hand to stroke the young witch’s back as she came back down from her high. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you ok?” she asked her softly, drawing small circles on her back. She felt Hermione smile against her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I am now,” she answered. Still emboldened by the alcohol flowing through her system, she turned to give a soft kiss to Bellatrix’s neck. It was meant to be just one peck, but it turned into two, then five, then before she could stop herself, she was sucking the dark witch’s neck like there was no tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Hermione,” Bella whimpered. She slowly pumped her fingers into the Gryffindor again and Hermione could hardly stop her hips from bucking into her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh Bella,” she cried, crashing both their lips together as her hands wrapped around the Death Eater’s neck. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Hermione….I….I need you, to fuck me,” came Bella’s strained request as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and released it harder than intended.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Nodding furiously, Hermione dismounted the talented fingers that had been pumping her so deliciously and proceeded to push the dark witch onto her back. Bellatrix couldn’t help but smirk at the young witch above her. A drunken Hermione was definitely a much more brazen Hermione and she was loving it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Leaning down, Hermione crashed their lips together once again, invading Bellatrix’s mouth with her tongue. She wanted to discover every last corner of it. She wanted to memorize it, engrave its taste and feeling into her brain in case this never happened again. She wanted to remember what it was like to kiss her, to have Bellatrix Black submit below her, whimpering and moaning her name. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> With that thought in mind, she smoothed her hand over Bella’s body, giving her breasts a slight squeeze as she went over them. This caused the dark witch to moan into her mouth, bringing her own hands up to fondle Hermione’s smaller tits. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione continued her way down the prodigious body below her, until she reached her destination. Slowly, she cupped Bella’s pussy in her hand, sighing at the warmth that welcomed her there. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Hermione, please,” Bellatrix moaned. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you need?” Hermione asked, feeling a new rush of control as the older witch begged her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I need you,” she mewled below her. Opening her legs, she urged the younger witch to give her what she so desperately wanted. Never in a million years would she have thought to be such a whimpering mess under anyone, but alas, the young muggle born had awakened something inside her that would refuse to go back to sleep again. If she was being honest, she didn’t want it to. She was enjoying this feeling a bit too much. She never wanted it to stop. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> With a surge of confidence, Hermione balanced herself on her left elbow and plunged her right hand into Bellatrix’s pussy, opening her up with three fingers until she couldn’t go any further. With only a second’s hesitation, she looked back up at the dark witch, and finding her head thrown back, back arched and nipples pointing straight up to the sky, she realized this was exactly what she wanted. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione began fucking her then. Fast. Hard. Hard enough to move Bellatrix’s whole body with her pumps. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck! Yes! Just like that!” Bellatrix screamed. Her hands went from Hermione’s boobs to her back, pulling her down onto her, their bodies now flushed against each other as the younger witch fucked the older one into oblivion. “Holy fuck, Hermione…..yes….yes….don’t stop…” she panted with urgency. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re so wet Bella,” Hermione said as she kissed the length of her neck. She could taste the saltiness of her sweat and it was exquisite. “So open and wet for me…” Redoubling her efforts, Hermione fucked Bellatrix at a faster pace, her arm began to ache but she wouldn’t stop. Her hand was now coated in Bella’s fluids, which made it all that much easier to reach further depths. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Upon hitting a certain spongy, rough spot, she felt Bellatrix jerk underneath her, wailing in pleasure. A sudden thought of what Bella had done to her flashed through her mind and she immediately curled her fingers inside the older witch. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck, Hermione!” Bella closed her eyes and threw her head back onto the pillows, lifting her left leg and wrapping it around Hermione’s waist, pulling her impossibly close. “Just like that, please, don’t stop!” she pleaded. Her panting became battered as Hermione attached her lips to her neck once again and marked her with a greed she had never experienced. “Holy shit, I’m- I’m so close….Hermione..”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Come for me Bella……oh fuck….Bella,” Hermione whined, suddenly feeling a burning heat in her own lower regions. Quickly repositioning herself, Hermione straddled the older witch’s right leg, holding her left one still wrapped around her waist, and began to hump her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> With a gasp, Bellatrix opened her eyes and looked up at the brunette. She brought her in for a sloppy kiss before whining, “You’re soaking.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes,” Hermione nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “All for me?” the Death Eater asked as she looked into the younger witch’s eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “All for you,” Hermione assured her, kissing her softly as she plunged her fingers into the soaking wet pussy that kept begging for more, all the while rubbing her clit raw onto the dark witch’s thigh. It wasn’t long before she began to feel that familiar tingling sensation in her stomach.  “Oh, fuck,” she moaned. Pressing her forehead onto Bellatrix’s, her breaths became quicker. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “All for me?” Bellatrix asked again as she began to clench around Hermione’s fingers, closing her eyes once again as she let her head fall back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “All for you Bella,” Hermione assured her again as she buried her face in her neck. It became harder to move her fingers inside her lover, so she opted for curling them deep into her, hitting that sweet spot that made the dark witch writhe in bliss. “Oh Bella…” She was on the verge on cumming herself. Feeling the dark witch buck her hips and thus, her leg, up into her, sent a jolt of electricity through her body and she wasn’t sure just how much longer she would last. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “All for me,” Bellatrix didn’t ask, but stated this time. She tangled her hand in the brunette’s hair and their eyes instantly met, both blown with lust and desire for each other. “All mine and for no one else my love.” She could barely speak anymore. The pleasure threatened to throw her over the edge any second. “Cum with me Hermione, cum with me…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Bella, oh, oh, oh, yes!” Hermione then felt that magnificent burst in her lower regions, feeling how Bellatrix’s leg instantly became soaked with her cum.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Oh Hermione,” Bellatrix mewled as her own orgasm began to tilt her over the edge. “My beautiful, beautiful Hermion-..Aahh, fuck!” Throwing her head back, Bellatrix let out the most obscene yet erotic cry Hermione had ever heard. And it was </em>her<em> name that cascaded through it. “Hermione!” With another kiss to each other’s lips, they guided themselves through their fierce orgasms, both holding on to the other for dear life, their bodies shaking wildly onto one another. Time seemed to stop and nothing but the sound of their tired breaths could be heard in the room. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Feeling like her body would give out at any moment, Hermione let herself lay completely over the dark witch as she slowly pulled her fingers out of her lover. Her breath blew across her neck, causing raven curls to whirl with every exhale she gave. She could feel her thighs spasm every few seconds and her drenched clit still throbbed with the aftershocks of her climax. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> She didn’t know if it had been a few seconds or a few minutes, but just as sleep had started to creep into her eyes, she felt Bellatrix rearrange them, turning onto her left side, causing Hermione to fall off the dark witch and onto the mattress next to her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly hyper aware of what had just transpired, Hermione felt more awake than ever. She quickly made her mind up, she had to leave. She had to get out of there. But just as she had lifted herself onto her elbows, a strong but delicate arm encircled her waist and brought her crashing back down onto the bed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Where do you think you’re going?” Bellatrix’s voice was low and husky, she sounded quite tired, but its sound made her nether regions clench none the less. Nuzzling her face into the curve of Hermione’s neck, she prodded, “Hhmm?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione could do nothing more than lay there, facing up at the ceiling, suddenly too shocked to move. She half expected the dark witch to throw her out of the bed and curse her for what they had just done. Now, all alcohol gone and of a clear mind, Hermione couldn’t think of anything to say.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I..I….”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Wrapping her arms tighter around the younger witch’s waist, the Death Eater pressed a soft kiss to her neck. “I hope you’re not planning on running from me,” she whispered and then pressed a second kiss under her ear. Hermione shivered and tried her best to shake her head.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No,” she whispered. She felt Bellatrix smile against her skin as she nipped her ear lobe. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Good,” the older witch whispered into her ear. “Now turn around,” she quietly urged, pushing Hermione onto her side and proceeding to snuggle her from behind. With a flick of her wrist, a thick duvet was smoothly thrown over them both, warming their naked bodies. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Even through the calmness of the room and Bella’s even breaths, Hermione couldn’t help but feel her heart beating incredibly fast, not from the fact that they’d had sex, but from Bellatrix’s current behavior. Was she really spooning her just now?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Merlin, what’s happening?’ <em>she thought. She didn’t know whether it would be best to stay there or to leave. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> As if sensing Hermione’s hesitation on their current position, Bellatrix softly caressed the younger witch’s stomach, gently pressing another kiss to the back of her neck. “Get some sleep Hermione, we’ll talk about this tomorrow,” she whispered soothingly before pressing her body impossibly close against her back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A shudder ran through the Gryffindor’s frame at the feeling of the dark witch’s warmth, especially at the heat pressed up against her ass. To think that mere moments ago, she had her fingers buried deep inside her. Another shudder washed over her at the thought. Then suddenly, a chuckled rumbled against her neck. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you still want more?” Bellatrix murmured, poking her tongue out and licking her neck. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione gasped. God, that felt good. With a shaky voice, she answered a simple, “No.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure?” Bellatrix asked again, trailing her hand up to cup one of the young witch’s breasts. Another shudder. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I-I’m s-sure,” Hermione whimpered. If she was being honest with herself, she’d admit she was lying. But she knew that the more they did, the more awkward, if not problematic, it would be in the morning. So trying to still her hormones, she tried to sound as confident as she could. “I’m sure,” she repeated silently. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Ok,” Bellatrix accepted. She brought her hand back around the younger woman’s waist and snuggled up into her. “Goodnight Hermione,” she whispered. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Goodnight Bella.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'll Mend Your Heart and Break It In The Same Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After having slept together, Bellatrix begins to regret having Hermione around. But will she have a change of heart?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it has been so long since I've updated, but this year has proven to be much more difficult than the last😔<br/>I want to take the opportunity though, to thank my dear friend Hustling Rube for brainstorming this with me. Without your contributions, this chapter wouldn't have taken the turn it did🤗 Thank you so much for letting me poke your brain! Be sure to go check out her fanfiction: Hustling_Rube93 Honestly, she's such an amazing writer❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> A sob escaped from Hermione’s mouth as she bent over and rested her face in her palms. Tears streaked mindlessly down her face as her crying became harder and more wretched. She couldn’t believe she had sunk so low as to sleep with Bellatrix. As much as she had tried to deny the fact that she didn’t care for the older witch, that she didn’t like her, that she felt nothing, absolutely nothing for her, deep down, she knew that was a lie.</p><p> </p><p> After the few months they’d spent together, Hermione could not deny that she had desired to be with Bellatrix more than life itself. The pull the dark witch had on her was indisputable and after that night they spent together, Hermione could not imagine ever leaving her. Truth be told, the tears she had been crying weren’t really all due to shame. She had to admit, every time her mind flashed the scenes of their sex session, a warm streak would shoot through her body, down her stomach and straight to her core and her heart would radiate a warmth she hadn’t felt before.</p><p> </p><p> It was different from the types of love she’d felt before in her life. Different from her parent’s love, from the love her friends gave her, different from the love she felt from Crookshanks. It was a captivating and gleeful sentiment that made her stomach do flip flops and her heart palpitate with such force, she felt it would burst out of her chest. Yes, she felt all of this, because after that night, Hermione knew who her heart belonged too and she knew she could die if she was ever separated from the dark witch.</p><p> </p><p> And this all just scared her even more. It scared her because she knew that in the end, nothing could ever be the way she wanted it to be. Nothing could ever turn out to be the way her mind planned it out at night, when her dreams took hold of her desires and brought them to life, if only to be interrupted by the light of dawn. She didn’t know when it was that she had begun to picture scenarios with Bellatrix outside of Black Manor. She’d envisioned walks in a park, perhaps a nice dinner somewhere, maybe even a nice evening outing somewhere far away, where no one knew who either of them were, somewhere in a small muggle town with dim street lights to light their way through the calm streets. They could do it, they really could. If they were careful enough, they could do just that and much more. Who would stop them?</p><p> </p><p> Hermione pacified her crying and cleaned her tear stained cheeks with a handkerchief that magically appeared at her side, she began to calm her breathes. Bootsie was always aware of anything she needed; always ready to help without intruding. With a last wipe to her face, she sighed.</p><p> </p><p> “What am I thinking?” she questioned herself.</p><p> </p><p> Accepting the new cup of freshly brewed tea that appeared on the coffee table, her mind drifted away again, towards the morning after they had had sex.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s about time you came down. I thought you’d never wake up,” Bellatrix lazily drawled as she read that morning’s edition of the Daily Prophet at the breakfast table. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione couldn’t help but to take in the sight before her. A perfectly looking Bellatrix in nothing but a black silk robe sat with her legs neatly crossed one over the other, making said robe split at the bottom, revealing a creamy white thigh, which immediately made Hermione’s eyes wander. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Aren’t you going to sit?” Bellatrix asked, snapping the younger witch out of her trance. Hermione slowly made her way to the small table and took her regular seat across from the dark witch as she did at every meal. In a matter of seconds, her plate appeared before her, filled with scrambled eggs, a couple of sausages and hash browns. The breakfast looked and smelled incredible, and Hermione would’ve dived right in if it hadn’t been for the wave of nausea that assaulted her stomach, causing her to cover her mouth with her right hand as she steadied herself in her seat with her other one. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Her small grunt of disgust caused Bellatrix to look at her from over her newspaper, having it shake a bit as she let out a chuckle. “Not feeling so hungry?” she teased.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s the alcohol,” Hermione muttered once she was sure last night’s content wouldn’t come flooding out of her mouth. “How is it that you’re feeling ok?” she asked, barely managing to look up at her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s called a tonic love,” the dark witch smiled as she placed her paper down on the table and passed Hermione a small dark vial she’d been keeping next to her own plate. “It works wonders.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> With a sigh of relief, Hermione gladly accepted the little ampule and instantly downed its contents. “Oh!” she gagged not a second after with her palm going smack over her lips once more. Leaning over in her chair, she turned sideways as to not bang her head on the table, instead placing it between her knees as she willed her body with all the strength she had not to vomit everywhere. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I never said it had a nice taste,” Bellatrix scoffed. “And it won’t work if you throw it up.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> After a couple of minutes, the young Gryffindor finally began to feel the effect of the potion take effect and the dizziness that had whirled on her head had begun to die down. With a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth, she managed to compose herself and sit back up in her chair, being greeted with a quizzical look on Bellatrix’s part. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “All done being a lightweight?” she asked unamused. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve never drunk as much as I did last night,” Hermione defended. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “So? You’re old enough to know your limits. It’s your own fault,” Bellatrix waved as she stabbed a piece of sausage and brought it up to her mouth. Hermione was ready to defend herself again, after all, it had been the dark witch who had ushered her into drinking glass after glass, but thought better of it. She knew it was practically impossible to win an argument with Bellatrix, especially if it came down to drinking. She knew just how well the Death Eater could hold her liquor, seeing as she drank at least 3 glasses of Firewhiskey every day. Not to mention risk bringing up their adulterous activities from the previous night. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Hermione was still debating herself on whether to mention </em>it<em> or not. Should she just get on with it? Just straight out ask Bellatrix what she was thinking when they had their midnight fumble? Hermione knew fairly well what </em>she<em> had been thinking herself, of course. There was no way to deny the attraction she had been feeling for the older witch. Ever since they’d shared that kiss outside Bellatrix’s bedroom, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it; about </em>her<em>. If last night’s endeavor hadn’t happened, she was sure she’d have acquired the bravery to at least peck her on the lips within a few more days’ time. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> But she felt now wasn’t the time to speak of it. Bellatrix sure didn’t seem preoccupied about it. Seeing her sit back with her eyes still roaming over the morning paper, sipping from her cup of steaming coffee, she was anything but worried about last night’s events.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Whatever,” Hermione muttered under her breath as she began eating her breakfast. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> It was a quiet affair, eating their food together. Bellatrix occasionally looked at her paper and gave no other input on anything. Hermione ate her breakfast in silent thought. Both witches too engrossed in their own heads to bother saying anything. Bootsie came and went, taking an empty plate and bringing in some cinnamon rolls with a creamy white glaze. They looked absolutely delectable. Hermione was halfway reaching to take one when Bellatrix’s voice broke the calm silence.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I actually wanted to let you know,” she began, pushing her plate away and wiping her hands on the napkin before tossing it aside. “Only a couple more ingredients are left for the potion, and I have the means to get them myself so…” There was a pause as the dark witch fiddled with the last remains of her coffee before deciding on leaving it be and stood up. “I won’t be needing your help anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The room fell silent once again. It was a deafening silence now, one that made Hermione’s ears ring with intensity. Had she heard her correctly? She no longer needed her help? Bellatrix didn’t need her help??</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Wh-what do you mean you don’t need my help anymore?” Hermione managed to ask after she finally found her voice lodged deep within her throat. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix just scowled. “I mean I don’t need your help anymore. You,” she pointed at the younger witch, “are no longer necessary for my potion. Is that so hard to understand Granger?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> ‘Back to Granger,’<em> Hermione thought. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em> How? Why? Hermione couldn’t understand how out of nowhere Bellatrix had decided that she wasn’t needed. After kidnapping her from Hogsmeade and having the audacity to infect her with the damn blood curse, </em>she was no longer needed?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Of course, she doubted this decision had come out of ‘nowhere’. And she wasn’t about to just play the part of the obedient little witch and do or go wherever Bellatrix told her to. She figured she’d been sufficiently obedient the night before. So sucking in a deep breath and gathering up her courage, Hermione spoke up. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “And just exactly why am I not needed anymore? You’ve had </em>plenty<em> uses for me before. What’s changed?” she demanded, emphasizing the ‘other’ uses Bellatrix had had with her.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Nothing’s changed you little arse. I’m simply telling you I don’t need you anymore. So finish up your breakfast and go collect your things. You won’t need to come back here again,” snapped Bellatrix at her inquiry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione’s eyes widened. “What?!” Standing up fast enough to make her dizzy, Hermione practically jumped over the table as she reached Bellatrix’s side. “Ho-…What do you mean I won’t be coming back? I need to come back! You can’t just leave me with this…this…,” Hermione looked down at her arms and waved her wrists for emphasis, “Curse! Running though my veins! It’s not fair!” she exclaimed, feeling a bit panicked. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix in return just stood and took a couple steps away from the frantic young witch and grimaced. “I never said I’d leave you infected Granger. I just don’t need you here anymore. I can handle what’s left of the potion on my own.” She took a moment to look at the young witch before her. Her honey brown eyes were pleading, practically begging Bellatrix not to leave her forgotten. Her lips, slightly parted, caused a flash of the previous night’s spectacle to cross her mind, not to mention the bruised up neck that was on full display for her. Had she really done that to her? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “So I’m just supposed to believe that you’ll come looking for me when you’ve got the cure ready?” Hermione asked in disbelief. It was pretty hard to actually think Bellatrix would seek her out of her own free will just to help her. Why would the dark witch care what happened to Hermione after they went their separate ways? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes,” Bellatrix simply stated a blank expression on her features. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione didn’t break her stare towards the dark witch. They both just stood there, daring the other to speak first, to walk away, to do anything really, because Hermione would be damned if she was ushered out of the mansion and forced to sit and wait back at Hogwarts. She might as well just resign herself to being infected forever; there was no sure chance that Bellatrix would really go back for her. No sure chance that she would be free from what was currently running through her blood. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A feeling of uncertainty (or was it, fear?) began to creep through her, until it reached the depth of herself and couldn’t help her eyes from watering up. As she opened her mouth to speak, she couldn’t stop the light sob that escaped her chest. It was soft, but it was there, and there was no denying the dark witch before her knew she was on the verge of breaking down. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What about….last night?” she asked doubtingly. She knew bringing that up would probably help in nothing, but it was the only card she felt she had left to play. She’d learnt early on that whenever Bellatrix set her mind on something, that was that and there was no changing it. “You..” she couldn’t even keep her eyes on the stunning beauty before her. She felt a sort of hollow inside her; she was scared to hear the answer to the question she was asking. She was afraid to know what the witch would reply. Bringing her eyes down, past the older woman’s cleavage, stomach, her pale legs that peaked through the slit in her robe and straight to the floor, she tried to spit out her words without stuttering. “You said…you said you wanted me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Lifting a perfectly shaped eyebrow, Bellatrix gave the young Gryffindor a once over. She couldn’t deny she’d liked what had happened the night before. Hell, she’d fucking loved it! She’d never been with anyone who’d made her feel the way the younger witch had made her feel and that scared her. She knew she’d said certain things that could be misunderstood, but she couldn’t allow Hermione to keep thinking that. Not when there was no truth to it. It had all just been the hormones</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> And so with her haughty demeanor and carefree tone, she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled crookedly. “And you actually thought I meant it?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dunked over her, freezing her from head to toe. Her heart seemed to have plummeted and her breath left her lungs. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Do you really think I would want a mudblood like you, for anything else than a quick fuck?” Bellatrix sneered, raising her lip in disgust as her eyes raked over the young witch’s form, as if contemplating something foul. “Do you actually think I would stoop so low as to start something with you?” The dark witch took a step forward wrinkling her nose and towered over the young Gryffindor. “It’s bad enough I have to stand your retched stench every weekend you’re here. I wouldn’t ever have seeked you out if I wasn’t desperate. You’ve served your purpose and for that you won your share of the potion. But now, it’s time for you to leave </em>mudblood.<em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione was shocked. How had it all come back to this? At what moment had they done a complete 180 and end up where they were? She hadn’t known the exact moment her tears had left her eyes, but her cheeks each had a pair of streams running down them. Wiping senselessly at them, she sniffed and wiped her nose as well. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘I’m not going to let her see me like this. This is what she wants. She doesn’t know what she’s saying,’ <em>she thought desperately. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No! You said you wanted this! Me, all of me! That you’d dreamt about it before, many many times! You can’t just take it all back afte-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I said what you wanted to hear in order to get what I want! Don’t start playing stupid with me now Granger, when have I ever said anything remotely similar to that before?” Bellatrix questioned as she poked her finger into the side of Hermione’s head, making Hermione lash out by slapping her arm away and fisting her hands by her sides. “Get it through your thick little head, it meant nothing,” the dark witch jeered.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Both witches stood there, less than a foot apart from each, neither breaking eye contact. Hermione felt that if she did, she would lose her stance that very  moment. Luckily for her, it was Bellatrix who ripped her eyes away just a few seconds later. Turning to look to the side as if trying to ignore the young witch before her. This wouldn’t do, there was no way Hermione was going to let her get her way. Was she distraught? Was she hurt? Did she feel like something had pierced her deep in her chest and was now churning her ribcage? Yes. Yes to all those things. But she was damned if she was going to let Bellatrix hurt her anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Well,” Hermione sniffed as she straightened her posture and placed her hands on her waist. Lifting her chin she continued, “What happened between us is irrelevant. I was drunk and…I have no one to blame for my actions but myself. I,” she gave a soft sigh as Bellatrix slowly turned her head back to face her, arms crossed once again. “I know it was a mistake, and trust me, it will </em>never<em> happen again. I won’t even talk to you if that’s what you want, but let me make this perfectly clear Bellatrix, I’m not leaving this house until we finish that potion.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> With a good push to Bella’s side, Hermione stormed off, leaving the dark witch standing there, alone and baffled. It took Bellatrix a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. She never expected Hermione to react the way she did. To go against her orders, to completely ignore her? It wasn’t like the young witch to do so. It took a while of contemplating the events that had just played out for the dark witch to finally move from her spot.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Stupid mudblood,” she spat as she slammed her fist on the now cleared table. She had been certain she’d gotten through to her. She was sure her comments had hurt the young witch, enough to have made her leave and never want to come back. Why was she being so god damn stubborn? Why wouldn’t she just leave?!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione was only just reaching the library and closing the door behind her when she heard the unmistakable sound of furniture breaking, then, what sounded to be, things exploding. Hermione quickened her pace and quickly shut the large library doors behind her. “Fuck,” she huffed as she made her way to one of the large couches. Looking back at the door, she rung her hands worriedly. She’d really done it now. What had she been thinking riling the dark witch up like that? Had getting in her face really been worth probably getting Cruciod in the near, very near, future? Trying to calm her breath, Hermione looked down at her hands, now playing with her own fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bootsie?” A soft pop came just a couple seconds later, and before her stood the little elf she’d come to appreciate. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes Miss Hermione?” squeaked the little house elf. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Uhm, d-do, do you know what Bellatrix is doing?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> With a wince and lowering his head, Bootsie pulled at his ears and responded, “Mistress isn’t happy. Oh, Mistress is very unhappy. Mistress is redecorating the breakfast room.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You mean, destroying it?” the young witch gulped. Bootsie nodded and clasped his hands together. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Perhaps it is best for Miss Hermione to leave before Mistress gets even angrier. Bootsie can apparated Miss Hermione outside the gates if Miss Hermione wants?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The Gryffindor thought the idea over for a moment. Perhaps it was best to leave at that moment. She’d really done it this time. Who’s to say Bellatrix wouldn’t come after her for talking to her in that way? For not doing as she was told? Perhaps it was best to leave if she wanted to live to see another day. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Or maybe, she should just stay put. She’d already survived the witch’s company all these weeks. Perhaps, she shouldn’t leave. Perhaps a bit of confrontation is exactly what the dark witch needed. She knew if Bellatrix did come after her, she could hold her own, at least for a moment. She could get the witch to calm down if worst came to dueling, couldn’t she? Making her mind up, she looked to the elf once again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No. I think I’ll stay.” The little servant could only stare at the young witch with a look of surprise mixed with terror.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Miss Hermione should really go. Mistress can get very mean when she is like this. Bootsie would never speak ill of his master, but Mistress can be dangerous whe-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I said I’m staying, and that’s final,” were Hermione’s last words before she stood and walked over to the large windows facing the back garden of the manor. The sun was shining it’s early rays down onto the far away lawn. The tops of nearby trees had barely been touched by the morning light. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Will Miss Hermione be needing something from Bootsie?” came the soft squeaky voice. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No, thank you,” Hermione sighed. The soft pop came once again, meaning she was now alone. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Perhaps I should ward the room, just in case…’<em> Hermione’s thoughts began to rush back to what had happened just moments ago. Where had she gotten the courage to get into Bellatrix’s face like that in the first place? Probably the same place she got the balls to have se-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Fuck!” she screamed as she slammed her fists on the window sill. Knowing that warding the library against the dark witch would just infuriate her more, and that’s </em>if<em> she managed to ward her own house against her, Hermione heaved a heavy sigh as she walked back to the couch and slummed down on it. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> What was she going to do now? She’d just said she wasn’t planning on leaving Black Manor in fear on never being let back in again. But it was Sunday. Sunday, as in the end of the weekend. As in, tomorrow Monday, she had to go back to Hogwarts. There was no way she could stay there until the potion was finished, they still didn’t know how much more time that would take. And she couldn’t miss school for who knows how long either. It seemed that, for once in a rare while, Hermione was stumped on what to do. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> She knew she had to make up her mind fast. She’d need to have a solution by that night. “That’s if Bellatrix doesn’t come and kill me before then,” she murmured as another faint explosion resounded in the distance. Hermione grimaced at the sounds of shattering wood and glass. Would Bellatrix come for her? Finish her off once and for all? She had stated she didn’t need the young witch anymore, would she really be capable of killing her now that she had no use for her?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Of course she would! Hermione had to doubt about that. Now that she’d think about it, offering her to leave the mansion unharmed and untouched <span class="u">(</span></em>well, sort of<em>), seemed like a kindness on behalf of the dark witch. Why hadn’t she seized the opportunity when she had it? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Turning to the far side of the large library, Hermione spotted the table where they usually placed any and all books that could help with the brooding of their potion. Seeing as it wouldn’t do any harm in doing a bit more of research for the time being, she walked over to the large table and sat down, deciding on putting her worries aside for a moment and immersed herself in a copy of Moste Potente Potions. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> It had been several hours since the morning altercation and Hermione had not heard any more ruckus pertaining to the Death Eater. Chancing a glance at the clock, she saw it was now 5 in the evening. In the hours she’d been locked in the library, she had managed to fill a small stack of notes that lay neatly to the side. Her fingers felt cramped, she noticed, from writing so much, and her eyes were sufficiently tired from all the reading. Now was, in her opinion, a good time to take a break and hearing her stomach rumble only managed to fully convince her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bootsie?” she called in a low voice. Somehow she felt that speaking too loudly would somehow disturb the peace, and thus provoke Bellatrix in a way. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The soft pop of the elf apparating by her side startled her a bit. “Yes Miss Hermione?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Placing a hand over her chest, she tried to calm herself. “Uhm, could you bring me something to eat, please?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The small elf proceeded to grab his long ears and pull them down over his large bright eyes. “I’m so sorry Miss Hermione, but Mistress has prohibited Bootsie from feeding Miss Hermione in any way,” he lamented, his voice slightly shaking. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh,” was all Hermione could reply. She had half a mind to scream and demand to know why she couldn’t eat anything, but she knew very well that Bootsie was not to blame and that he was forced to follow the dark witch’s orders, whether he liked them or not. “That’s ok, uhm…” Hermione had to think of something. She wasn’t about to stay in this mansion and starve herself, but she also couldn’t risk leaving to get something to eat and have the home’s wards not let her back in. And it was clear now that she couldn’t depend on Bootsie either. Poor little elf looked like he was about to start bawling for denying her food. “You know what, I think I have an apple in my bag. Thank you anyway Bootsie,” she smiled kindly. The small creature in return uncovered his eyes and gave the most thankful peek at her, before disappearing once again. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Well, that was going to be a problem. What was she going to do now?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A few floorboards would creak every now and then as Hermione slowly walked through the barely lit hallways of the Manor. She had been trying to find the kitchen for the past 20 minutes and still no luck. For the love of Merlin, this place was huge! She was starting to regret letting herself be pampered by the house elf and never actually ask where the kitchen was. Up ahead on the next hallway, the Gryffindor took a turn to the right into a smaller hall. It by no means had any decorations on the walls, just random vases here and there. There was hardly any light either. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Casting a Lumos, she continued to tread cautiously through the house. She still had no idea what had happened to Bellatrix or where she was, and she intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. Who knows how the dark witch would react the next time she saw her. Was she still angry?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Probably,” Hermione murmured to herself as she eyed the dark corridor carefully. She was just about to turn back and explore another part of the house, when the smell of fresh bread caught her attention. Eagerly looking around, she increased her pace, trying to figure out where the delicious aroma was coming from, until finally, after taking a quick turn to the left, she came across a large wooden door with light spilling from under it and the mouth-watering scent invaded her completely. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Slowly placing her hand on the doorknob, she pushed open the heavy door and was met with a heavenly sight. A large kitchen stood before her. She noticed as she entered the room, that there were various stone stoves throughout the kitchen. Dozens of knives and utensils hung under cabinets on the left side and a pair of wooden doors on the far right led into a spacious pantry. There weren’t any clean dishes in plain sight. Hermione was pretty sure they were neatly kept in the rustic cabinetry. The only plates she could see were a few being washed by a charmed brush over the sink. By a nearby corner, a broom dusted what was probably the last residue of some bread crumbs and then floated to rest in a, what Hermione could only guess to be, a broom closet that was near another door that seemed to be another entrance to the kitchen. Aside from that, there really was no other movement going on. She seemed to be the only one in the room.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The whole kitchen had a homey look and feeling to it. Hermione didn’t know if it was the rural décor or the fire coming from the big chimney along with the appetizing aroma of the baked goods that made it feel so welcoming, and honestly she couldn’t spend another second on the thought. All she needed right at that moment was to fill her stomach. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Scurrying over to look under a ceramic container that lay on the island, she carefully took the lid off and her eyes grew wide with glee as she was met with a fresh batch of cinnamon muffins.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes!” she cheered in excitement as her stomach rumbled along. She wasted no time in grabbing one and taking a big bite, smiling at the taste and savoring the moment. “Mmmmmm,” she moaned as she lay her elbows on the wooden counter top and continued to eat her prize. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Time seemed to stop completely as Hermione enjoyed her snacks. It had only taken her a moment to go looking for a drink and was lucky enough to find some milk. 3 cupcakes and 2 glasses of milk later, she felt full enough to stop eating. She took a moment to explore the kitchen with more detail. Opening a few doors and drawers, she was surprised to find that, aside from some fancy china, the kitchen was relatively normal. Pans and pots, spoons and forks, spices and seasoning were placed along the shelves and cabinets. Nothing out of the ordinary really. It was strange. She’d thought she’d find something more than just this in the manor. She had always pictured the kitchen to be buzzing little elves, scurrying along to prepare the delicious meals she would eat while there. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> *Pop!*</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Startled, Hermione jumped in the air and spun around at the sound to find Bootsie looking at her with wide eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> <em>“Miss Hermione! Oh no, no, no, no! </em> <em>Miss Hermione should not be here!” the terrified elf panicked, fear clear in his eyes. “Miss Hermione should leave at once, Miss Hermione has to get out of the kitchen!” Bootsie exclaimed as he began to push at the young witch’s legs in a try to get her to move, but to no avail. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Why?” Hermione asked, confused by the little creature’s strange behavior. “Am I not allowed in here either?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Please, Miss Hermione must go,” Bootsie pleaded, now pulling on his large ears. “Miss Hermione must-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bootsie!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Both Hermione and the house elf turned their heads towards the door on the other side of the kitchen. The sound of clicking heels approaching became louder and louder and in a matter of seconds, Bellatrix appeared in the open doorway. She was dressed in one of her usual black dresses, her hair was perfectly tamed; regal looking as always. There was no evidence of whatever mood she had been in earlier that morning. All the contrary, there was a smile plastered on her face. A gentle simper graced her features as she looked down at a book she cradled her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll be having my muffins now. Fetch me a-” The dark witch’s features fell completely as she lifted her gaze and saw Hermione standing in the middle of the kitchen with the small house elf pushing at her legs. Her eyes immediately narrowed in on the young witch and her lips flattened into a thin line as she snapped her book closed and clenched her fists around it, her knuckled visibly turning white. “What are you doing in here?” she hissed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> All Hermione felt she could do was gulp. She was in the kitchen, technically a room reserved for the house elves. She had felt safe, completely out of the dark witch’s way. Who’d have known she would run into her here, out of all the rooms in the manor? And in all honesty, the young Gryffindor wanted to ask the older witch the exact same thing to answer her own question, except, she didn’t exactly feel like having a repeat of this morning’s events.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “I asked you a question Mudblood!” Bellatrix growled as she stepped into the kitchen and dropped her book onto the island with a loud </em>bang!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bootsie is terribly sorry Mistress. Bootsie did not now Miss Hermione was hear,” the house elf cried. “Bootsie will fix this, Bootsie will take Miss Hermione home,” he declared as he took Hermione’s hand and began pulling on it with no results. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione didn’t know if she didn’t move out of fear or surprise; she just stood there, making eye contact with the witch across from her. It wasn’t until Bootsie gave a rather strong tug that Hermione was forced to take a step forward in order not to trip, that she snapped out of her stupor. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Come Miss Hermione, Bootsie will take you to Hogwarts. Please come,” Bootsie pleaded as he kept tugging on her hand. Seeing as the dark witch had yet to Crucio her, Hermione decided perhaps now was the time to leave. She had to face it, a peaceful exit was more than she could’ve bargained for. She’d leave Black Manor in intact, not hurting and in one piece. She should take advantage of the opportunity and just do as Bootsie was offering. And she was about to, when the older witch’s voice resounded in the kitchen. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> “No,” Bellatrix said. Bootsie immediately stopped his eager pulling and turned to face his mistress. Hermione did the same and was met with a calculating glare on Bellatrix’s behalf. “Let the mudblood stay,” she told her elf and Bootsie proceeded to let go of Hermione’s hand and ring his wrists. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione gulped again. There wasn’t a single outcome from this situation she could think of that would be in her favor. So, she just stood there as well, her hands motionless at her sides and her eyes fixed on the dark witch. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You can go now Bootsie,” she said as a mischievous smile crept upon her face. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bootsie would rather stay Mistress. Bootsie can prepare your coffee. Bootsie will serve your muffin,” babbled the elf as he began scurrying over to one of the stoves. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No,” Bellatrix said as she gave him a stern look. “I said leave. Now.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The house elf seemed to shrink into himself as he accepted his mistress’s commands and turned to give Hermione a sad look before popping out of the room, leaving the 2 witches alone. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A feeling of dread overcame Hermione as she realized this could be her end. Oh well, she’d had a good run. She made it through a war, helped defeat one of the most powerful wizards of all time and had almost managed to create a cure for a supposedly incurable curse. She did regret not having the chance to finish her studies though. She was so close, but she guessed you couldn’t have everything in life. Never breaking eye contact, she took in a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever was to come. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Whatever you’re going to do,” she said with her head held high, “just get on with it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix in return, gave a light scoff. Who did this witch think she was? The only one who gave orders around here was herself. “Oh, I’m not going to do anything mudblood. It’s you who’s gonna get to work.” Pulling a wooden stool from under the island, the dark witch gracefully took a seat, reopening her book in front of her and snapped her fingers. “Get me my coffee.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione blinked. “What?” Her shoulders sagged and she let out a breath she hadn’t noticed she was keeping trapped in her lungs. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I said, get me my coffee,” Bellatrix repeated, looking up from her book to study the young witch. “You like being in the kitchen so much, then make yourself useful and get me my drink.”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Feeling as if someone else was in control of her body, Hermione cautiously walked towards the stove Bootsie had previously run to and looked around. She spotted a kettle off to the side. Taking it and peering inside, she realized there was previously boiled coffee in it. She managed to light a fire on the strange stove, which was surprising seeing as she had never managed a stove in all her years spent in the Wizarding World, and then stood completely still. This was not what she was expecting when she saw the dark witch appear in the kitchen. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Get me some pasta while you’re at it,” Bellatrix ordered as she flipped a page in her book. “I haven’t eaten all day and I’m starving.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> That comment had almost done it to Hermione. She hadn’t eaten anything either! If it wasn’t for the muffins, she’d still be starving. And she had half a mind to tell the witch to make her own dinner, when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Turning to her left, she saw Bootsie peering from inside of the pantry, gesturing for Hermione to go over. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Biting her tongue, Hermione made her way to the pantry, meeting an eager Bootsie inside. “What is it?” she whispered. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Here is what Miss Hermione needs to make Mistress’s pasta,” answered the elf. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> He was kidding, right? “Bootsie, I’m not about to cook an-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Miss Hermione must cook pasta!” Bootsie whispered harshly. “Mistress has had nothing to eat all day. Mistress has only drunk Firewhiskey,” he frowned. “Mistress is not being healthy.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione couldn’t believe this! After the way the dark witch has treated and acted towards her, Bootsie was still defending her? Even going as far as to excuse her lack of food and trying to convince her to cook? Could this get any more ridiculous? Hermione was just about to go off on the house elf, let him know she wasn’t about to play house just to please the Death Eater, when a sniff made her look back at her little companion. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Before Miss Hermione came to Black Manor, Mistress was not taking care of herself. Bootsie would try and do everything to help Bootsie’s Mistress, but Mistress would never listen,” he admitted softly. “Then, when Miss Hermione began coming, Mistress slowly began to eat better. Mistress began to sleep more. Mistress has not been in a bad mood as before. Mistress is being more healthy…..until today,” he mumbled as he wiped a tear. “Mistress has been drinking all day. Mistress has refused Bootsie’s cooking. But now, Mistress wants Miss Hermione’s food. Please Miss, Miss must cook for Mistress,” Bootsie pleaded as he grabbed onto the hem of Hermione’s thin sweater and slightly pulled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix has been in a good mood since she started helping with the potion? She found that hard to believe. Actually, Hermione found it all too hard to believe. And why would she even care about Bellatrix’s health habits? The witch never expressed concern for her, so why should she?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “She doesn’t look like she’s been drinking all day,” Hermione answered as softly as possible, glancing back out at Bellatrix who was still reading her book on the island without a care in the world. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Mistress has taken a tonic,” Bootsie explained as he pushed certain ingredients into Hermione’s arms. “Miss Hermione will also need this,” he said as he pushed a few more things into her now fumbling arms. “And here is the recipe,” Bootsie smiled as he place a crinkled piece of parchment in Hermione’s jean pocket. “Thank you Miss,” the elf smiled gleefully. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “But I never agreed to-” The young witch never had a chance to finish her sentence, when Bootsie had already apparated away. Just fucking great. What was she supposed to do now?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Seeing as there was nowhere in the pantry to put the items in her hands down, Hermione carefully walked out into the kitchen and towards the island, taking her steps lightly as not to drop anything. Hunching over the wooden counter top, she meticulously put the items down, catching a rolling onion that almost fell over the edge. She then proceeded to pull the recipe out of her pocket and looked it over. It seemed easy enough. She had to prepare the sauce, add the cheese, boil the pasta and the veggies, add seasoning and a couple things more, but that was about it. Yes, she felt confident enough.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “The coffee’s been boiling for the past 3 minutes,” Bellatrix spoke from the other side of the island. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh shit!” the young witch cursed as she ran around towards the stove and extinguished the fire. She almost made the mistake of grabbing the hot handle before thinking better of it and decided to use a rag instead. She carefully placed the kettle next to the stove and sighed. What was she doing? Why was she here? Why didn’t she just leave when she had the chance?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll take mine with no sugar, no cream. Just black,” Bellatrix called from her seat. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘How ironic,’<em> The Gryffindor thought as she shot the older witch’s back an annoyed look before going to look for cups. They weren’t anywhere in sight, so she began rummaging in the cabinets nearest to her. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “They’re over there,” she heard the dark witch say. Turning to look over the cabinet door, she saw Bellatrix pointing at some shelves a few feet away. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione proceeded to pour 2 cups of coffee, placing one in front of the Death Eater and the other on her side of the counter, where she began to prepare the ingredients she’d previously left there. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Cutting the vegetables was in no way difficult, but feeling Bellatrix’s eyes on here every now and then made her clumsy. The dark witch’s gaze was hard to ignore. Even if her head was buried in a book, Hermione could feel the side of her face burn from being watched. And it was during one of these edgy moments, that Hermione made the mistake of letting the knife in her hands slip and cut her finger. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Ow!” she howled immediately. “Fuck.” Dropping the knife, she held her left index finger in her right hand and saw how blood rapidly began to spill. The cut wasn’t exactly horrendous, but it was deep enough to hurt her bad and to keep a continuous flow of blood running down her hand. She was just about to reach for her wand in her back pocket, when a warm hand took hers in it’s grasp.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Looking up, she saw Bellatrix looking down at her wounded finger, quickly proceeding to cast an Episky and then cleaned up the spilt blood. It was all over in a matter of seconds, like it had never happened and yet Bellatrix still held onto her hand. The heat radiating from the dark witch’s hand and onto Hermione’s palm made her shiver. It had only been last night when those hands had been all over her body, exploring every part of her, inside her, making her moan and scream her name as she came over those talented fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> It took all of Hermione’s courage to bring her gaze from her hand, up to meet the dark witch’s eyes. Black orbs were fixed solely on her and it only managed to make her feel that more intimidated, not to mention the proximity of their bodies. They were practically up against each other, the young witch noticed. Moments passed in silence, both witches just standing there, staring, hands still grabbing onto each other.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You know, it’s actions like these that make me doubt you’re the brightest witch of your age,” Bellatrix murmured, still not breaking their gaze. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Well..” Hermione sighed as discretely as possible. “You’re the one that let our first Mandrake die, remember?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Only cause that bugger was too old to use,” Bellatrix countered, her lip rising to a side smile. “Still, this,” she gestured to the Gryffindor’s now healed finger, “beats letting a Mandrake die.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione couldn’t help but smile at the older woman’s words. It was pretty reckless of her to cut her finger while cutting broccoli. She couldn’t help but chuckle at her own stupidity, looking down for a moment at their linked hands. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You look beautiful when you laugh,” she heard the Death Eater whisper. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Quickly looking up, she was met with the same look the witch had given her the night before. Her brows were a bit furrowed, her eyes were dark, penetrating, and kept alternating from her eyes to her lips and back. This wasn’t about to happen again, was it?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Bellatrix..” Hermione whispered as the dark witch hovered her lips over her own. It was hard to forget the day’s events, and a simple compliment wasn’t going to cut it. Who did this witch take her for?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s ok.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No, no, it’s not ok,” Hermione pleaded, but if she were being honest, it sounded more like a whimper. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “It is,” Bellatrix muttered before brushing their lips together in a tender kiss. Hermione felt her breath leave her body, making her head dizzy as the older woman kissed her again. And again. And again. Soon enough, she couldn’t help but answer the Death Eater’s kisses with her own.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Bellatrix tasted of cinnamon, Hermione noticed, with a tinge of mint. </em>‘She had been drinking……..she should taste of alcohol……..she took a tonic…….she should taste bitter……..’ <em>Hermione pulled her left hand free and held onto the dark witch’s waist as her other hand went up to her neck to pull her closer. </em>‘She must’ve washed her teeth………she should only taste of mint……..oh..she must’ve eaten a muffin.’<em> Bellatrix wrapped her left hand around the Gryffindor’s waist and discreetly rubbed her ass while she brought her right hand up to cup Hermione’s face to bring her closer.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I see you liked my muffins,” Bellatrix said in between kisses.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Hhm?” Hermione semi questioned without wanting to break contact. Unfortunately, that’s what the older witch did as she chuckled and wiped traces of saliva with her thumb off Hermione’s lips. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “My muffins,” Bellatrix smiled. “You liked my muffins.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione felt as if her brain was short circuiting. “You- you made those muffins?” she questioned incredulously. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Is that such a surprise?” Bellatrix asked as she quirked her perfect eyebrow. “I’m not completely useless without an elf, you know.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> This which never seized to amaze her. Leaning in for another kiss, Hermione welcomed her eagerly, all thoughts of their earlier debacle long gone. All she could concentrate on now was keeping the dark witch close and not letting go. Their kiss remained slow but sensual. Hermione allowed Bellatrix’s tongue access to her mouth when the older witch began probing. Her experimented hands both traveled down to the small of Hermione’s back and kept her pushed up against the slightly taller woman. Hermione, in return, locked her arms around her neck, grabbing at those marvelous curls that always drove her crazy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Come to bed with me,” Bellatrix raggedly whispered in between their kisses. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “You haven’t eaten,” was all Hermione could say and cursed herself the moment the words flew out her mouth. </em>‘Real smooth,’<em> she thought, but the Death Eater just chuckled softly. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, help me work up an appetite then,” she said before continuing their sensuous kiss and squeezed the younger witch’s plump bottom. Hermione found herself nodding at this, and just a moment later, they had apparated onto a bed. Looking around, Hermione realized they were back in the dark witch’s bedroom, until a sudden tug at her shirt brought her attention back to the woman before her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Take this off,” she ordered as she climbed off the bed and walked over to a nightstand. Hermione couldn’t help but look at her ass as she strode away. She couldn’t believe she was going to have that in her hands…..for the second time. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you going to make me strip again?” she asked as she climbed off the other side of the bed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “If you don’t, I’ll just get rid of your clothes myself and make you pay for it afterwards,” the dark witch said as she shot her a look over her shoulder, then bending down and searching the drawer. Hermione couldn’t deny she was curious about that promise, but instead chose to keep her mouth closed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Looking around the bedroom, she noticed just how pristine it was. She hadn’t bothered to explore it that morning, due to the panic attack that almost ensued after she woke up in the empty bed. But looking at it now, she could see everything was impeccable. Nothing seemed to be out of place. The whole room was tidy, well-kept. </em>‘Strange,’<em> Hermione thought as she glanced back at the witch who was now rummaging through another drawer. Bellatrix always had a haphazard propensity about her; she’d left things, books, food, clothes, anything really, abandoned wherever she pleased. How were her quarters this prim?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione noted a picture on a dresser a few feet away from where she stood. Deciding to take advantage of the distracted witch, she walked over to look at it a bit more closely. Gently lifting the frame in her hands, she saw what was clearly a much younger Bellatrix. The moving picture showed the dark witch kneeling and smiling brightly at a furry black dog that jumped up onto her chest and then proceed to soak her face full of saliva. The witch in the picture only laughed at the dog’s antiques and tried to squirm away with no avail. Hermione didn’t realize she’d started laughing at the sight in front of her until she felt a presence press up against her back and an arm snake around her torso to grab the picture frame she’d been holding. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s an invasion of privacy, you know?” she heard the Death Eater say over her shoulder. Hermione turned rigid, not knowing what to expect. Would she be mad at her? Had she ruined the moment? “I miss that dog,” she said casually. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Deciding on not wasting the opportunity, Hermione asked, “I didn’t know you had a dog,” making the witch behind her laugh. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me pet,” she chuckled as she walked around the young Gryffindor and placed the frame back on the dresser in front of them. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione studied her, making up her mind that the dark witch had not gotten mad at her intrusion. “What was his name?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix looked at her for a couple of seconds before turning back to the picture. “Runt.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione furrowed her brows and waited for the witch to elaborate, but she didn’t, so she decided to press the matter. “Why Runt?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t bring you up here to talk about a dog,” Bellatrix frowned, turning back to Hermione and putting her hands on her waist. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> ‘Think, think…’</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “He doesn’t seem like just any dog,” the young witch countered. “You seem to have liked him a lot.” She paused, studying Bellatrix’s reaction. “Why was it named Runt?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re really putting off sex over a fucking dog?” the dark witch huffed. She looked quite adorable actually, her mouth was practically pouting and her arms sagged, her eyebrows furrowing in a questioning look. All she needed to do now was throw her head back and whine and you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between her and a spoiled 3 year old. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione smiled. “No, I’m putting it off over a picture,” she said as she gestured to the frame. “You look like you were having fun.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “So?” Bellatrix grunted as she crossed her arms, fixating her eyes on a spot on the wall. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Tell you what,” Hermione began as an idea crossed her mind. “You tell me about the dog….and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me,” she finished in a much lower voice than she intended. The truce was supposed to appeal to Bellatrix, but she couldn’t ignore the feeling she suddenly got at the bottom of her stomach as she finished her offer. Truth be told, she would’ve let the witch do whatever she wanted to her whether or not she’d talked about the dog, but she knew Bella liked to be in control, and offering up complete control in bed seemed like something the Death Eater wouldn’t pass up. And she was right. She immediately noticed how Bella’s eyes widened just a fraction and how her chest halted halfway through a breath. She’d gotten her attention now. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> After almost a minute of silence between then, the dark witch relented and turned to look back at the picture. “Fine!” she huffed. “I named him Runt cause he was the runt of his litter. Happy?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “So he was yours?” Hermione asked. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “For fuck’s sake, of course he was mine! Why would I have a picture of him if he wasn’t?” she asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione had to bite her lip so not to let her smile show. “Oh. What breed was he?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “He wasn’t,” Bellatrix mumbled. Hermione just stood there looking at her, silently pressing her on to elaborate. The older witch sighed heavily, as if she was being forced to do the most difficult task ever. “His mom was my father’s prized Tibetan Mastiff. His father was some dirty mongrel Sirius plucked from the streets.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Sirius,’<em> Hermione’s smile falted a bit when she heard the man’s name. She hadn’t thought about him in a longtime. Not since she first ran into Bellatrix. She had completely forgotten what the woman in front of her had done to Harry’s godfather.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Merlin knows how he managed to keep it a secret from Walburga. She would’ve killed the thing the moment she knew it was in her house. Anyway,” she rolled her eyes, “he brought him over one day when they were visiting, and the damn mutt somehow managed to mount my father’s dog. Nobody ever knew of course, only Sirius, my sisters and myself. And no one dared to say anything either. My father would’ve probably killed the messenger at hearing such wretched news.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm,” Hermione hummed, her mind still lingering on Sirius. Bellatrix kept a secret for him? That meant they must have been close at some point in their life. Had their amicable relationship ended when he was burnt off the family tapestry?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Anyway, once my father figured out what was going on with his dog, it was too late to do anything about it. It appears his mastiff was having a delicate pregnancy and any sort of interfering could’ve compromised her life, and my father wouldn’t have that. So, months later, the pups were born,” she explained. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “And you decided to keep him?” Hermione asked, wondering why exactly this strong and regal witch would choose a small and weak dog.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Not exactly,” Bellatrix continued as she glanced at the picture. “When his dog went into labor, I was there to see the pups be born. My sisters and I were very excited. We’d never had puppies before, so it was quite exciting news. That afternoon, my mother made me accompany her into Diagon for I don’t remember what. When I got back hours later, I was met with my two sobbing sisters at the door,” she said as her voice lowered into a sort of growl. “My father had taken the pups out back to kill,” she said through gritted teeth. “I ran past my sisters and through the house, straight to where my father was disposing of the pups. He had just dumped the second to last one onto the floor next to its other dead siblings when I reached his side. He told me to leave but I didn’t. I snatched the last pup and ran back inside and hid in my room with it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Hermione’s eyes went wide at her last sentence. Bellatrix defied her father, over a dog? </em>A <span class="u">dog?</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I hid in my room for several days. My father kept trying to break in but my wards never faltered,” she smiled that crooked smile of hers at the memory. Hermione couldn’t help but admire at how powerful the witch was since a very young age. “I didn’t come out until I made him swear on his word that he wouldn’t hurt the dog. And the only reason he agreed was because a party was coming up, I was to be presented to-…it was important that I make an appearance,” she finished with a wave of her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione wondered who Bellatrix was to be presented to. Was it Voldemort? Was that when she joined the Death Eaters? At such a young age? “So, that was it? They let you keep him?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes,” the dark witch said. “That and I placed almost every protective enchantment to ever exist on him,” she explained. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione’s eyes grew wide, “You can do that?” she asked in disbelief.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “Well, </em>I <em>can,” Bellatrix stressed. “It’s quite simple to do on inanimate objects, but on living things, it’s actually quite difficult. Not for me, of course,” she quickly interjected before a certain memory popped into her head. “He once made my father trip, which resulted in him firing a powerful slashing curse at him. All Runt did was bark happily at my father’s useless effort and then ran off.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione laughed out at that, making Bellatrix smile her way. “Sounds like he was a handful,” the young witch giggled.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes,” Bellatrix smirked. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione took a moment to admire the witch before her. She’d had a thousand and one thoughts about her ever since she knew of her existence, but seeing the dark witch love a dog as much as it seemed she did was the farthest thing from her mind. They way her charcoal eyes glimmered as she glanced at the picture frame made her heart swell and her lips tug into a tender smile. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> This was a completely different side from the person everyone knew her to be. Bellatrix Black, the most feared witch in recent history, fawning over a mongrel? Her hands ached to touch the woman, to caress her, to kiss her, knowing she was capable of love just like everyone else was. Knowing the dark witch was capable of feeling the same emotions as she could. This was a whole new take on things, for the first time ever, Hermione realized she saw her for what she was: a human being.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“He was. Now,” she hushed as she grabbed at Hermione’s hips and pulled her flush against her, “I believe you made a promise.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Without a second to waste, Bellatrix smashed their lips together; letting the urgency she felt show. Hermione returned the kiss after recovering from the initial touch. Any other thought she had flew out the window as the older witch began to push her towards the bed without breaking their kiss. They both came to a halt when the back of Hermione’s knees hit the mattress. Slowly, easing the younger witch down onto her back, Bellatrix urged her to move up.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re going to regret letting me do whatever I want to you,” she smiled wickedly. Hermione knew that should have scared her, but all it served to do was make her lower regions ache and her panties wet. This witch would be the death of her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> As the Gryffindor crawled up the large bed, Bellatrix pulled out her wand and whispered a spell Hermione didn’t recognize. She had half a mind to ask what she was doing, when she suddenly felt her body shiver. Both of their clothes were gone and there stood a naked Bellatrix before her. The candle’s light bounced off her skin, showing just how perfect she was. This woman was the smartest, strongest and most beautiful person she’d ever encountered, she was sure of it. Not even a Veela could come close. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you thinking of pet?” Bellatrix asked as she walked back over to the nightstand, never once taking her eyes off the young witch. Hermione in turn just gulped at being caught ogling her naked body, but really, what was she supposed to do with such provocativeness before her?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Nothing,” the brunette mumbled, her mouth suddenly going dry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure?” Bella asked as she walked over to the nightstand to grab something that clanged as she picked it up. Curious, Hermione tried to identify the foreign object and only realized what it was when Bella was over her, pushing her down on her back and dangling the handcuffs in her face. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A rush of either excitement or fear, she didn’t know which one, ran through her as her eyes followed the metallic item swing in her face. “W-what is that?” she asked with a stutter. Bella in turn just smiled mischievously. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you think?” she asked as she took the girl’s left hand and pushed it up towards the headboard.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A sudden wave of panic invaded Hermione when she heard the ‘clink’, indicating her left wrist was now bound to the bed. Bella then moved to grab her right wrist and snap the cuffs on it when Hermione decided to pull away. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing?!” she asked, a bit louder than she intended. Bellatrix just looked at her with surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean?” she asked confused.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Why are you tying me up?” Hermione demanded, still a little shocked at what the older witch was doing. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The Death Eater just chuckled in response, reaching to grab Hermione’s wrist once again and dragging it back to the headboard as well. “You said I could do whatever I wanted to you,” she explained, attaching the cuff to the bed. “And I feel like having you at my mercy,” she whispered as she bent her head down to suck on the brunette’s earlobe. “I want to see you squirm while I eat you out, until there’s not one drop of cum left inside you.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The confession had Hermione immediately going from scared, to thoroughly aroused. The pool between her legs becoming more noticeable as the older witch kissed her neck, down under her chin and along her jawline, up to her other ear to whisper, “I’ve had a handcuff kink ever since Azkaban.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. It felt like a waterfall had cascaded from Hermione’s stomach and emptied between her thighs. Bellatrix having a kink? Due to her time spent in Azkaban? It was a bit confusing, Hermione didn’t know how anything good could come out of that place. But Bellatrix had never been just a typical witch, and if anyone could survive that hell hole and come out with a sexual kink, is was definitely her. The brunette was just about to ask her what was it about the cuffs that she liked, when Bellatrix nipped at her lip.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Ooh,” she moaned, closing her eyes as she felt the Death Eater’s hands come up to cup her pretty little tits as she sat back up. “You don’t mind, do you?” Bella asked, all the while kneading her lover’s breasts in her palms. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Shaking her head vigorously, Hermione allowed the witch to continue. Something about knowing she could do nothing to prevent the witch from fucking her any and every way she wanted, had her mind spinning. She felt like she was on drugs as she lay there, at Bellatrix’s complete mercy. This woman was exactly like that, a drug. A drug she knew she could never again deny. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “-have you?” she heard the dark witch question. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” Hermione asked, fluttering her eyes open to find the witch placed between her legs, her mouth hovering over her cunt. When had she gotten down there? How’d she gotten Hermione’s legs open? Fuck this witch made her lose all her senses. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I asked if you’ve ever had someone eat you out?” Bellatrix asked once again, a concentrated look on her face as her breath ghosted over Hermione’s clit, making it twitch with want. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Shaking her head again, the Gryffindor let her know that she had never had such an experience. Ooh, this brought a cynical look to Bellatrix’s face, one that would’ve scared Hermione away if she wasn’t so turned on.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Well then, you’d better hold on kitten, you’re going to love this.” Funny how Hermione couldn’t hold on to anything even if she wanted to, what with her hands being tied up and all. The dark witch just loved to stress how in control she was. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Watching the older witch intently hovering over her sex, Hermione barely managed to take in a deep breath before she dove right in. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh fuck!” Hermione moaned out. This new feeling was overwhelming. Why hadn’t she ever forced Ron to do this? She immediately knew she’d been missing out on so much. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmmm,” Bellatrix moaned, her voice sending vibrations through Hermione’s core, making the young witch arch her back and moan again. “You like this, don’t you?” she teased, her lips brushing over her sensitive clit as she spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes,” the Gryffindor whined and she bucked her hips up for more. “Fuck yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix felt a fire ignite in her body when she saw how the young witch squirmed to get closer, to have more of her. Fuck, she was a sight to see. So tender, so open to her, her cunt glistening with the desire she had to have the dark witch take her completely. She was not going to waist anymore time. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Lowering her head back between Hermione’s legs, Bellatrix began sucking on the pink rosebud; her tongue flicking over it in a steady pattern. The young witch tasted incredible. Nothing like Bella had ever tasted before. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Oohh,” Hermione panted. Opening her eyes to look up at the brunette, she realized she was watching her now. The dark witch had an audience and she wasn’t about to let the show run dry. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Keeping the eye contact, Bella ran her tongue the length of Hermione’s pussy, gathering up all the cum she could before penetrating her deeply with her tongue. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck!” the young witch growled as she threw her head back with pleasure. Her dainty nipples pointed directly at the sky as she pushed her body up towards the Death Eater. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bella began to move her tongue inside her, pushing it as deep as it would go. As a result, her nose brushed against the Gryffindor’s clit, making Hermione scream out once again. Her squirming soon became too much and the dark witch had to hold her down by the hips in order to keep eating her out. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix sunk her nails into the young witch’s skin, immediately marking half-moons all over her pristine thighs. Hermione welcomed the pain. After all the pleasure she’d been feeling, the discomfort reminded her to breath. Gasping for air, Hermione moaned as Bellatrix removed her tongue from inside her and moved a bit lower. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘Shit.’</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing?” she choked. She would’ve convinced herself that she wasn’t expecting, nor wanting the dark witch to do what she just started doing, but the way her body shook betrayed her. “Ooooohh,” she whined feeling the Death Eater’s tongue circling her anus. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> This experience was far beyond what she ever would have thought to go through, but fuck if she didn’t want it. Pushing her hips lower, the brunette tried to get herself as close to the witch as possible. This caused Bellatrix to chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you liking this?” she asked, spitting onto the witch’s pussy afterwards. Hermione gave a little jump at that. This was so new, so foul, but felt so good.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes,” she answered the older witch. “Fuck me Bella.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You want me to fuck you?” the raven haired asked, pouting her bottom lip in  an innocent manner. Hermione just nodded eagerly. “How much do you want me to fuck you?” Bella asked as she got up on all fours and crawled over the body under her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “A lot,” Hermione admitted. “So much.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmmmm, you’ve been such a good girl for me, I might just do that, but first, I want you to taste yourself.” The dark witch observed the expression on the Gryffindor’s face, something between excitement and wonder filled her eyes. Bellatrix enjoyed making the other witch experiment new things, things she knew she loved herself.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Leaning down, she crashed their lips into each other, releasing a guttural moan when Hermione went straight for her tongue. She sucked on it like it was the last meal she’d ever have. Fuck, Bellatrix felt herself pool down her legs. This witch would be the death of her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmmm,” Hermione whimpered as she engulfed the older witch’s tongue in her mouth. Tasting herself on someone else was exhilarating, to say the least. It was a combination of spicy and sweet. Shit, No wonder the witch wanted to do it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “How does that taste kitten?” the dark witch asked as she pulled her tongue back, pecking her on the lips and waiting for an answer. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Good,” was all Hermione could respond under the Death Eater’s scrutinizing gaze. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Smiling wickedly, Bellatrix crawled back down and placed herself between Hermione’s legs once again, this time, sticking her ass up into the air for Hermione to enjoy. She wished she was standing behind her, able to appreciate her ass from a better point of view. Her thoughts were cut short when she felt the Death Eater start eating her out at a fast pace.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah!” Hermione growled, closing her eyes at the wave of pleasure that hit her head on. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bella moved from poking her entrance, to sucking on her clit and then penetrated the young witch with 2 fingers. Merlin, she was soaking wet. She made it too easy for the older woman to fuck her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione couldn’t stop her body from stirring, she wanted more of the witch, she wanted all of her. “Oh Bella, fuck me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bella moaned in response and started pumping into her faster, soon adding a third finger that made the Gryffindor gasp in response. “You like that pet?” she asked taking a quick breaking from sucking her bud and looked up at her. Hermione noticed the way the older woman’s chin shone with her cum. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes,” she whined, starting to feel heat accumulate in her stomach, slowly going lower and lower. “Don’t stop Bella, I’m so close.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> The dark witch returned to her previous ministrations and began to circle her tongue on Hermione’s rosy pearl. Doubling her finger’s speed, she pumped into the young witch faster and faster, Hermione in return spread her legs wider for her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, yes, oh fuck, yes, Bella!” Hermione plead as her thighs began to tremble. She felt her stomach muscles begin to tighten due to the oncoming orgasm she was surely to enjoy. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Cum in my mouth for me, I want to taste you,” Bellatrix whispered between sucks on her clit. “Cum for me Hermione.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> It was hearing her name drop from the dark witch’s lips that finally sent her over the edge, filling her mind with fog and clouds as her body shook uncontrollably with 3 fingers still pumping her hard. “Fuuuuuuccckkk!!!” she hollered, throwing her head against the pillow and arching her back as high as she could. The sight did wonders to Bellatrix’s eyes, almost making her cum at that very moment. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> She slowly began to ease her shifting fingers as Hermione rode out her orgasm, never once taking her eyes off her. Her sweat glistening skin radiated like a halo in the dim candle light and her pussy shone like an ocean in the night. This young woman was everything Bella could ever ask for. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> After a while, Hermione finally managed to catch her breath and regained somewhat of her composure. Opening her eyes, she saw the older witch kneeling between her legs, cleaning her sodden fingers with her tongue, a moan escaping her throat as she finished the last one. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Looking down at the worn out witch, Bella grinned. “Tired?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “How much?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione shrugged and lightly shook her head. To be honest, she felt like if she closed her eyes, she’d completely pass out, either from exhaustion of dehydration, she wasn’t sure. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> With a flick of her wrist, the dark witch freed Hermione’s hands. Giving a sigh of relief, she brought her arms down and rested them by her sides. She was finally able to relax her shoulders and moved her neck to the sides to relieve a slight muscle that had slightly started to ache.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sure you can at least try…” the dark witch muttered as she straddled Hermione’s hips and took her right hand and placed it between her legs. Hermione let out an aroused whimper at the feel of Bella’s soaking pussy. Had she done that? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A whine brought her attention back up to the dark witch’s face. She saw her flutter her eyes shut before she tilted her head back and rocked her hips on the young witch’s hand. Having a sudden surge of confidence, Hermione began to dance her fingers between the dark witch’s folds. Gently nudging Bellatrix’s hand away, Hermione sat up and began working on the older witch’s pussy. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> It was like dipping her hand in a bowl of water, she was drenched and Hermione couldn’t help herself any longer, she thrust 2 fingers into the dark witch, eliciting a scream from her. She moaned at the heat that enveloped her digits and begun fucking the dark witch with a fast rhythm, then taking one of those pale and supple nipples into her mouth and sucking on it merciless. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck, yes!” Bellatrix growled as she held Hermione’s head to her chest, keeping her buried there as her hand worked wonders on her pussy. “Yes, Hermione, oh, Hermione,” she panted she rode the younger woman’s fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Having the older witch in that position, sitting on her lap, bouncing on her fingers while she fucked her, head thrown back and tits on full display for her to take, Hermione felt she was the luckiest person in the world. After all, who else could gloat about having fucked Bellatrix Black?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A sudden shiver that shot through Bella’s body made Hermione realize she was close, fuck was she close. Fastening her pumps, the young witch fucked the witch above her with so much force; she had her moaning and growling obscenities.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Just like that, Hermione, oh fuck Hermione! Fuck me like that!” she whined, her bouncing hips slowly coming to a halt as her walls began to clamp over the brunette’s working fingers. “Don’t stop,” she begged as she leaned her head down, crashing their foreheads together and grabbing onto the Gryffindor’s neck. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you like me fucking your pussy?” Hermione said out of the blue, surprising even herself at her question. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes!” Bella screamed. “I’m gonna cum, fuck…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Cum for me,” Hermione pleaded and crashed their lips together afterwards.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> A potent shaking began to overcome Bellatrix’s body, starting on her legs, then her stomach and finally her whole body. Her bounces had by now ceased and biting Hermione’s lower lip, she let out a ferocious growl as her walls trapped the fingers inside her, making it impossible for them to move. A cascade of her fluids then exploded between her thighs, making Hermione whimper in delight as she felt her hand become soaked with Bella’s cum. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck,” Hermione moaned as best she could with her lip still caught between the other witch’s teeth. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmmmm…” Bella whimpered as her orgasm began to die down. Releasing the brunette’s lip, she laid her head against hers again and gasped, trying to regain her breathing. Hermione enjoyed having her breath hit her face like that, it still smelled of cinnamon and mint and she had to hold in her desire to kiss those swollen lips. “Hermione..” the dark witch sighed, slowly lowering her hips down onto Hermione’s lap once again. At the awkward angle, the Gryffindor decided to take her hand back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> She slowly exited from between the dark witch’s legs, causing said witch to twitch when she accidently brushed against her clit. Hermione couldn’t help but smirk at that. She had to admit, she loved making Bellatrix feel that way. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m hungry,” she heard the dark witch say as she brought her hands from Hermione’s neck, down over her perky breast, flicking her nipples and settling on her thin waist. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Wasn’t that the whole point? To work up an appetite?” the young witch asked, smirking up at the witch above her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Bellatrix smiled back at her, and if Hermione didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought there was fondness behind those eyes. “Yes, it was. And you were also about to make me my pasta,” she pointed out, grabbing the young witch’s tainted hand and gesturing to it. “I’d say your finger is all better.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at that and bringing up her left hand with a wave she said, “It was this hand I cut.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Mm,” Bella nodded. “All the more reason for you to get downstairs and cook me my dinner. Unless you’re too tired?” she asked as she carefully got off of Hermione’s lap, leaning forward to brush her much bigger breasts over the young witch’s lips. Hermione leaned forward to try and catch one in her mouth, but Bella pulled back before she could. Climbing off the bed, she shook her head, “Ah ah,” she emphasized saying no with her finger. “Dinner first kitten. I’m starving.” Turning to leave the bedroom, Hermione watched at her nude and retreating form until she was left alone. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Cook? Naked? She could have fun with that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so there it is. After ignoring this fic for 3 months, it's finally here. I want to say that I hope to clarify any and all doubts about Bellatrix's behavior in Chapter 5. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and that way I can be sure to answer them in the next installment. Thank you for reading and I hope you're all doing well.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, there you have it. I hope it's piqued your interests. I'll probably be posting a new chapter every week. Like I said, it'll only be a few chapters long so it'll probably be fully posted in about a month. Thank you for reading!</p><p> P.S. The story's title was inspired by the song with the same name "Still Remembering" by As It Is. Definitely recommend you check it out. I'll leave the link for it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMwnwddE4vU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>